Never Let Go
by princesspevensie
Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and I never will...**

**Chapter 1: Believing...**

**Lucy** ran as fast as she could and stumbled out of the wardrobe. She had to tell the others about Narnia.

She ran through the corridors and shouted out "It's alright, I'm back, I'm alright!"

Edmund poked his head form the curtain and glared at Lucy. "Shut up he's coming!" he hissed.

Lucy was confused. It seemed that no time at all had changed. But then why was it dark in Narnia?

Peter came in the room with Susan behind him. "You know I'm not sure that you two have not quiet got the idea of this game." He said.

Lucy looked at Peter. "Weren't you wondering where I was?"

Edmund rolled his eyes. "That's the point. That's why he was seeking you." He replied, annoyed.

Susan appeared behind Peter and looked at him. "Does this mean that I win?" she asked.

Peter turned to Susan. "I don't think that Lucy wants to play anymore." He replied.

Lucy was even more confused than ever. She could only say. "But I've been gone for hours."

She led them to the spare room with the wardrobe while talking about what she found. When they entered the spare room Peter, Susan and Edmund looked at the wardrobe. Susan went first and opened the door while Edmund went behind it. Susan pulled the coats away and rattled her knuckles against the wood.

Disappointed she pulled away while Edmund banged his knuckles on the back of the wardrobe.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." She confirmed.

"One game at a time Lu. We don't all have you're imagination." Peter said.

Peter and Susan starts to walk away. Edmund's feet wanted to move, but his body told him not to.

"I wasn't imagining!" she yelled.

Peter and Susan turned around to face her. "That's enough Lucy." Susan replied.

Lucy's eyes started to fill with tears. "I wouldn't lie about this." She croaked.

Edmund felt as though someone grabbed his heart and twisted it. He always hated seeing his little sister upset. But he knew that she wouldn't lie about anything. Even if there _was _a magical land called Narnia.

"Well I believe you." He said.

Peter, Susan and Lucy looked at him in shock.

"You do?" Lucy asked.

Edmund nodded. "Of course. You never lie about anything. You always tell the truth and as much as it pains me to admit it, I believe you about Narnia and I'm not making fun of you."

Lucy beamed and wrapped her arms around Edmund's waist. "Thank you Edmund." She whispered in his chest.

Edmund smiled. The first real smile since their father left to go to war. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Peter and Susan were shock. Edmund believing Lucy was one thing. Edmund not making fun of her and letting her hug him was totally different.

Peter shook his head. "Edmund this is no time to joke around." Peter said.

Edmund and Lucy pulled apart. Edmund looked at Peter confused. "Peter I'm not joking. When has Lucy ever lied huh?" Edmund yelled, walking up to Peter slowly. "Peter if she says that there's a land in that wardrobe back there, then I believe her!"

Edmund couldn't say anything more when a hand struck him across his face which made him stagger back a little.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed.

Peter looked like he just killed someone and Lucy's hand flew to her mouth in shock.

Edmund looked at Peter with so much hate that Peter cowered under his glare.

"I once said that you were trying to be father, but he would never do something like that to his own children." Edmund whispered before running out of the room with Lucy following him.

Susan glared at him. "Well that was nicely handled."

Susan walked out of the room to search for her younger siblings, leaving Peter standing there still. He walked over to the wardrobe and took one last look in it but there still wasn't a forest. He shut the door and walked out while closing the door behind him.

Edmund sat in the massive library while rubbing his cheek. Lucy poked her head in and walked over towards where Edmund was sitting.

"Edmund." She whispered.

Edmund looked at her and smiled a little. "Hey Lu, what's up?" he asked.

Lucy sat next to him. "Thank you Edmund, for believing in me." She whispered. "But why the change of heart?"

Edmund sighed. "I don't know. One minute I want to tease you and then the next something tells me that I'm going down a path that no-one can follow. It's like there's someone watching every move I make and telling me what is right and what is wrong." Edmund confessed. "Does that make sense?"

Lucy nodded. "Kind of."

She looked at Edmunds cheek and sighed. "Peter shouldn't have done that" she whispered.

Edmund shrugged. "It was going to happen anyway." He said.

Lucy shook her head. "Come on let's find Susan so she could clean you up."

Edmund nodded and followed Lucy in the search of their older sister who was sitting in the lounge room reading one of her books.

"Susan can you help me clean up Edmund?" Lucy asked.

Susan looked up and saw the bruise on Edmund's face and nodded. "Of course Lucy." She replied.

Susan, Lucy and Edmund walked over to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Edmund sat at the edge of the bath tub as Susan applied ointment on his face.

Edmund winced as she touched his cheek but let her continued. Susan sighed as she put on the bandaid.

"That's all I can do I'm afraid." She said.

Edmund nodded. "Thanks Susan." He replied.

Susan was shock that he actually said thank you to her but smiled. "You're Welcome Edmund."

Edmund followed Lucy to the girl's room as she started to talk about Narnia. Edmund listened fascinated. He knew that it was unusual for him to believe a little kids game, but he also knew that no matter what the situation she always told the truth.

After five hours of talking about Narnia, Mrs Macready called them down to dinner. When all of the Pevensie children were eating dinner with the professor, they didn't talk to one another unless the professor asked a question to one of them.

When dinner ended they got cleaned up and got ready for bed. Edmund and Lucy knew that from that moment on, nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

**A/N: This is my second Narnia fanfic. I really hated Edmund being a real stuck up jerk so I'm making him better... **

**Anyway, please review. The more reviews I get, the more I write...**

**Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia...**

**Chapter 2: Edmund's visit...**

**She** watched the little flame of her candle flicker within the air. Can she still get back into Narnia? She slipped on her boots and her dressing gown before grabbing her candle and closed the door behind her. Then she had another thought. _Maybe Edmund would like to come too. _She thought. Lucy tip-toed to the boys room and opened the door quietly. Peter was on his side asleep while Edmund was on his back awake.

"Edmund." Lucy whispered.

Edmund jerked his head to whoever said his name and saw Lucy standing there holding a candle.

"What are you still doing up?" Edmund asked quietly, as too not wake Peter.

Lucy said quietly. "I was thinking about visiting Narnia again. Do you want to come?"

Edmund shrugged. "Might as well. You can introduce me to Mr Tumnus." He replied.

Lucy smiled and took his hand as Edmund put on his dressing gowns and boots and walked with her to the wardrobe.

Edmund grew slightly nervous as they moved closer to the spear room. Lucy could feel her brother's tension and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Edmund looked down at her and smiled.

They both entered the spear room and looked at the wardrobe. Edmund and Lucy looked at one another before walking towards the wardrobe. Lucy opened the door and the flame of the candle blew out by the wind.

Lucy smiled at Edmund and Edmund smiled back. They were going to go to Narnia.

Lucy went in first and Edmund went in last and closed the door a little. They walked and walked until Edmund was greeted what looked like winter wonderland but at night. Edmund smiled and turned to Lucy.

"Now how come you get to visit it first and I don't?" Edmund asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Well you did say. "I was here first" if I remember correctly." She replied.

Edmund looked down. "Sorry." He apologized.

Lucy kissed his cheek. "At least you were the only one who believed in me." She said, softly.

Edmund growled. "I am seriously going to punch Peter for hurting you."

Lucy took Edmund's hand. "Don't Edmund. Please?" she begged, using the puppy dog eyes.

Edmund looked at her and sighed. "Now I know how Peter feels every time you use it on him. Fine." He grumbled.

Lucy giggled and pulled him through the snow to Mr Tumnus's house. Edmund grew slightly nervous when they were nearer to his house but from what Lucy described him, he was a kind and gentle fawn and not one of the White Witch. Still wouldn't you be nervous if you were going to meet a creature that can talk and is a half human half goat?

Lucy knocked on the door and Mr Tumnus answered.

"Lucy what a wonderful surprise," he said. Then he looked at Edmund. "Is he your brother Lucy?"

Edmund gaped at him. "How did –"he stammered.

Mr Tumnus smiled. "You two have the same nose." He replied. "Come in, Come in."

When Edmund and Lucy were inside, Mr Tumnus shut the door and walked or with Edmund's case staggered across the room to the little kitchen.

Edmund and Lucy took of their dressing gowns and sat down on Mr Tumnus's couch.

"Mr Tumnus." Lucy began when Mr Tumnus came back with a tray of hot tea and biscuits. "Has the White Witch found out about you meeting me yet?" she asked.

Edmund froze. What he heard from Lucy was that she was evil and that she was not the true Queen of Narnia and those Narnians that spoke out of order or disobeyed her were turned to stone.

"No she has not found out yet. Quite frankly I don't think she will ever find out." He replied.

Lucy sighed. "That's good."

Mr Tumnus smiled. "Yes it is and there's other good news too." He said.

Edmund's ears perked up. "Good news? The White Witch has put an enchantment on Narnia and you're saying that there's good news?" Edmund asked.

Mr Tumnus looked at him. "Aslan has arrived here. He wants to meet you two." He replied.

Edmund and Lucy looked at one another. "How are we going to meet him?" Lucy asked.

Mr Tumnus smiled. "Phillip will be here tomorrow to take you two to camp."

"Who is Aslan?" Edmund asked.

Mr Tumnus looked at him and started to laugh. "He is the real king of Narnia. The White witch banished him over 100 years ago. But now he's back and his waiting for you two and your brother and sister." He replied.

Lucy and Edmund looked at each other. Lucy looked at Mr Tumnus. "How did you know about Peter and Susan?" she asked, curiously.

Mr Tumnus smiled. "Well seeing as you have a brother Daughter of Eve I would assume that you have two other siblings." He said.

Lucy nodded while Edmund looked confused. "Why did you call my sister 'Daughter of Eve'?"

Mr Tumnus turned his gaze to Edmund. "Well Son of Adam you are a human right?" he asked.

Edmund nodded slowly.

"And your sister is human as well right?"

Edmund nodded again. "What does this have to do with anything." He asked.

Mr Tumnus sat down on an arm chair and started to pour some tea in three cups. "It has everything to do with the prophecy that two Sons of Adam and Two daughters of eve will defeat the White witch and rule over Cair Paravel and become Kings and Queens of Narnia." He replied.

Edmund took a deep breath. "And you think that it's us?" he asked.

Mr Tumnus smiled. "Do a lot of humans ask questions?"

Edmund sat back, looking offended while reaching for his cup. "Well its how we learn." He said.

"Well who else could've come into Narnia? Especially a human?" he asked Edmund.

Edmund looked down at his feet, sipping his tea and then looked at Lucy. "I guess it is us." He said.

Lucy smiled while drinking her tea. "I would be great to tell Peter and Susan." she exclaimed.

Edmund shook his head. "Lu they won't believe us. They didn't last time. We should try to lure them here." He said.

Lucy looked down with tears forming in her eyes. Edmund put his tea down and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

"Don't worry Lu we'll think of something." He promised.

Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "I know Ed." She replied.

Mr Tumnus got up and took the tray in the kitchen before taking out a thick blanket.

"You will have to sleep on the couch I'm afraid. I don't have any spare beds." Mr Tumnus said.

Edmund and Lucy nodded. "That's fine." Edmund replied. "At least it's not on the floor."

Lucy giggled as Edmund brought her down on his chest and wrapped the thick blanket around them.

"Good night Daughter of Eve, Son of Adam." Mr Tumnus said.

Edmund sighed. "Mr Tumnus its Edmund and Lucy. You did look after her after all."Edmund replied.

Mr Tumnus nodded and walked out of the room leaving Edmund and Lucy alone.

Lucy looked at Edmund's face. "Isn't it wonderful Ed." She said.

Edmund grinned. "Yeah it is." He replied.

Lucy kissed his cheek. "Night Edmund." She whispered before letting her eyes shut.

Edmund kissed her forehead. "Night Lu." He whispered quietly.

Edmund and Lucy fell asleep quickly though they were excited about meeting Aslan and seeing the world of Narnia. A bond was formed that could never be broken.

**A/N: okay here's chapter 2. Did everyone like it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**Pretty please review. **

**Thanks :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

_(FLASHBACKS)_

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: okay just to clear it all up I don't own Narnia...**

**Chapter 3: Aslan's camp...**

**Edmund **groaned and squeezed his eyes shut in some sort of attempt to block the sunlight out of his eyes. Then he heard a giggled.

"Lu shut up." He moaned as he rolled over.

Lucy kept giggling. "Oh come on Ed, we're going to meet Aslan today. Remember?"

Edmund cracked open one eye and looked around. _Oh yeah we're still at Mr Tumnus's house._ He thought.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." He said.

Edmund sat up and stretched his arms while staring at Lucy and noticed that they were only wearing their dressing gowns.

"What?" Lucy asked, curious.

Edmund shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking that we should get back to the wardrobe and grab some coats to keep us warm. Especially at night." He replied.

Lucy nodded. "Your right." She said. "For once." She added, grinning.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Oh very funny."

Lucy smiled and handed some toast to him. "Mr Tumnus has gone to visit some friends so we're on our own until Phillip comes in about fifteen minutes or so."

Edmund nodded and took the toast and started to eat it. Once both of them finished their breakfast, they left a note for Mr Tumnus and started to walk to the wardrobe.

They were both quiet on the journey to the wardrobe, they were afraid that the witch's spies would hear them. Once they got there they took two coats. Both were brown and went past their feet and hands.

Edmund looked at the crack that he left open so they could get back to England and it apparently was still night time. That's weird.

Lucy looked at Edmund. "Ed? She asked.

Edmund shook his head . "Nothing." He replied. "Let's get back to Mr Tumnus's house." He added, before walking off ahead of Lucy.

Lucy sighed as she ran to catch up with her brother. Edmund took Lucy's hand and the two of them walked back to Mr Tumnus's house in silence once again.

When they got back they saw Mr Tumnus standing next to a chestnut coloured horse and appeared to be talking to the horse.

Lucy and Edmund looked at one another in confusion. They both slowly walked up to Mr Tumnus and stopped right in front of the horse.

Mr Tumnus smiled as he saw Edmund and Lucy walking up to him. "Ah Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve." He said.

Edmund rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mr Tumnus what did I tell you about the formalities?" He asked, faking serious.

Lucy giggled. "Already acting like a king Ed?"

Edmund playfully shoved her lightly and smiled. "Of course. A little practice won't hurt." He replied.

Just then they both heard a snort. "Are they the future kings and queens Mr Tumnus?"

Edmund and Lucy jumped. "Who said that?" Lucy asked.

"I did." Replied the voice.

Mr Tumnus pointed to the horse and Edmund and Lucy gasped. "A talking horse?" Edmund said.

The horse rolled his eyes. "They're not very bright are they?" He asked sarcastically.

Mr Tumnus smiled. Lucy frowned. "Sorry, but there are no talking animals where we were from." She said.

Mr Tumnus smiled. "Phillip here will take you both to Aslan's camp." He said. "Be careful of the witch's spies." He warned.

Lucy looked at him. "You're not coming with us?" She asked.

Mr Tumnus shook his head. "I'm afraid not Lucy. I cannot travel that far." He replied.

Lucy started to cry and Edmund sighed and grabbed Lucy's hand with his own. "It's alright Lu. We can still visit him whenever we want remember?" Edmund said.

Lucy smiled. "I forgot about that." She replied.

Mr Tumnus smiled as Lucy hugged him. "Your brother will take good care of you."

Lucy nodded. "I know." She said.

Edmund smiled. "Thank you Mr Tumnus. For looking after my sister for me."

Mr Tumnus nodded and smiled. "Of course Edmund. She is one of my friends you know." He replied.

"I know." Edmund said.

Edmund helped Lucy on Phillip and got on himself in front of her. Lucy wrapped her arms around Edmunds waist and sighed as Philip started to gallop off.

Edmund and Lucy started to look around at the winter wasteland. It was all covered in snow. Edmund sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Lucy asked Phillip a lot of questions while Phillip was still walking towards the camp. Just then they stopped in front a great frozen river.

Edmund looked at Phillip. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Phillip turned his head towards Edmund and Lucy. "The river will thaw soon." He replied.

Edmund frowned. "Does that mean that we can't walk across?"

"We will be able too, but it will be difficult. The White Witch wants the whole of Narnia to herself however Aslan has enough power for now to reduce the winter." He said.

Edmund and Lucy frowned. Can they along with Peter and Susan defeat the White Witch and save Narnia?

They arrived at Aslan's camp a few hours with Lucy asleep against Edmunds back. Edmund looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw his sister asleep. Edmund gently shook Lucy awake when they stopped. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Edmund smiling at her.

"Come on sleepy head, we're here." He said.

Lucy got up and off Phillip with a little help from Edmund. She then turned around only to see a camp site with thousands of different creatures and a giant lion whom she thought must be Aslan.

They both kneeled down when they reached Aslan and bowed their heads.

Aslan purred. "Welcome Son of Adam, Daughter of Eve. You have come far. But where are your other brother and sister?" he asked.

Edmund was the first to speak. "Your majesty, Peter and Susan didn't believe in Lucy when she first entered but I did believe her. They must not have the heart of being loyal." He replied.

Lucy looked at Edmund in shock of the way he spoke of Susan and Peter. Aslan nodded and got up.

"Come, we have a lot to discuss." Aslan said. He got up and walked into the tent.

Edmund and Lucy hurried after him and stopped once they were inside the tent. Lucy and Edmund sat down on the makeshift chairs, which were mostly cushions.

Aslan turned around and sat down. "Edmund, Lucy, you are both aware of the prophecy, correct?" He asked.

Edmund and Lucy nodded. "Yes Aslan we have." Lucy replied.

Aslan nodded. "Then that's all I have to talk to you about. Lucy some dryads and fauns would help you get change but I would like to speak to Edmund alone, if I may." He asked her.

Lucy nodded and kissed Edmund's cheek. "I'll see you later." She said as she left the tent.

Edmund turned back to Aslan. "What is it Aslan?" He asked.

Aslan sighed. "You were aware that you were adopted?" He asked Edmund.

Edmund nodded as he remembered that day. . .

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Five year old Edmund was up in the attic, hiding from Peter. He hated Peter. His friends keep bashing him up and whenever he tells him, Peter says, "Stop telling lies Edmund," and walks away. Edmund was leaning back against a cardboard box and saw a brass box a few feet away from him. Confused he crawled over to it and picked it up and sat back down, leaning against the same cardboard box again. Edmund heard his mothers and possibly Susan's footsteps around the house and calling out his name, but he just sat quiet and still, looking at the box. He opened the lock and opened the lid. _

_There were bits and pieces in the box and as he took them out a piece of paper with bold writing stood out. _

_**Edmund Hale... **_

_**Born 21**__**st**__** of July 1930... **_

_**Came to orphanage, 21**__**st **__**of July 1930...**_

_**Adopted...22**__**nd**__** of July 1930...**_

_**New Name...Edmund Pevensie...**_

_Edmund's heart skipped a beat. He was adopted. He then saw another piece of paper with the same letters but different name._

_**Peter Hale... **_

_**Born 23**__**rd**__** of January 1927...**_

_**Came to orphanage...25**__**th**__** of January 1927**_

_**Adopted...26**__**th**__** of January 1927**_

_**New Name...Peter Pevensie...**_

_He and Peter were really brothers? They weren't related to their parents at all? Edmund suddenly heard Susan call out his name again so he quickly put everything back in the box and shut the lid before putting it back into its original spot and walked back down slowly to face the music..._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Edmund shook his head. "Um Aslan may I ask what does that have to do with anything?"

Aslan nodded. "Edmund, over one hundred years ago, when the White Witch wasn't all evil, she fell in love with a human in your world and was carrying two sons. But she didn't want them to live in Narnia so she left them in an orphanage to be adopted by a little family when her eldest son was born and then later when her youngest son was born."

Edmund frowned. "So that means-"

Aslan nodded. "You and your brother are the sons of the witch." Aslan said.

Edmund fell down on the cushions in shock. Great so he really was a monster. But if the witch was good, how could she be queen and make Narnia a frozen wasteland?

Aslan seemed to know what he was thinking because he said. "Your mother was turned by power and greed. She wants the whole of Narnia and Cair Paravel."

Edmund shook his head. "If she wants that then I'm not going to let her take Narnia." Edmund vowed.

Aslan stared at him with his piercing gaze. "You would kill you and your brother's birth mother?" He asked 

Edmund looked down and gulped. "She's the one who dumped me and Peter at that orphanage. It's clear that she doesn't want us anymore. She made a huge mistake and now she's going to pay for it."

Aslan nodded. "So you made you decision?"

Edmund nodded. "I'll help you Aslan. I won't let her take Narnia."

Aslan smiled. "Thank you Edmund. As I said to Lucy the Dryads and fauns will help you with your clothing and tell you where your sister will be."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you Aslan." He said before exiting the tent and found Lucy talking to the other animals still wearing her clothes from England.

Edmund smiled and walked over to her. "Lucy!" He said.

Lucy looked over to whoever said her name and smiled when she saw Edmund. She skipped over to him and took one of his hands in her. She frowned when she saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ed?" She asked.

Edmund wiped his eyes. "Come on I don't know about you but I want to get changed into more comfortable clothing." He replied while leading Lucy to one of the tents.

When Edmund and Lucy were bathed and in new sets of clothes, the fawns gave them some lunch and left the tent, leaving Lucy and Edmund alone.

The silence lingered for a bit longer when Lucy had enough of it. "So what did Aslan want?" She asked.

Edmund closed his eyes._ Should I tell Lucy that Peter and I aren't really her brothers and that we're the son's of the witch?_ He thought.

"Lu I don't know how to tell you this, so can you please not interrupt me until I finish okay?" He asked.

Lucy nodded. "I promise Edmund."

Edmund took a deep breath. "Five years ago, Peter and I had an argument and I didn't want to be anywhere near him at that moment, so I hid up in the attic so Peter wouldn't find me and I noticed a small old brass box. Well you know me and I opened the box and had a look inside it." He said. "Then two pieces of paper fell out that caught my attention that had my name on it with a different last name."

Lucy took a deep breath. "Does that mean that you are?" She trailed off, scared of the next answer.

Edmund nodded. "Yeah, but that's not all. The second paper had Peter's name and MY last name." Edmund took another deep breath, "What I'm trying to say is that Peter and I aren't your brothers." He said and looked down.

Lucy's tears started to fall down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it. Both Peter and Edmund weren't really her brothers? She wiped the tears off her cheeks and took Edmund's hand.

Edmund looked up at her confused. "You don't mind?" He asked.

Lucy laughed. "Ed, it doesn't matter if you're not our flesh and blood. You're still my brother in any way possible." She said.

Edmund smiled. "Thanks Lu." _At least she won't hate me for telling her half of the truth _he thought.

The rest of the day, Edmund and Lucy were hanging around the tent, talking about what they were going to tell Peter and Susan when they go back. . .

**A/N: And that's chapter 3. What do you guys think? **

**Please review...**

**Thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

_(FLASHBACKS)_

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Narnia though it would be a nice Christmas gift. . .**

_This chapter is dedicated to __**helikesitheymikey**__, who gave me the best idea ever! Thank you so much. . ._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Back again. . .**

**Edmund** gasped as he sat up with sweat covering all over his body. Despite the fact that it was still freezing outside. Over the past five years he had so many nightmares that he was now use to them, but it still doesn't change the unease feeling that something bad is going to happen soon was crawling in his stomach. Edmund sighed and got off his make shift bed and had a quick bath before putting on his Narnian clothes and started to walk to his sister's tent.

Edmund was now fifteen and was quite handsome for his age. He now was around five foot nine and grew some muscle thanks to the training with Oreius. He also was very smart, cunning and now has a calm nature instead of his once bitter and hostile temper.

Edmund pulled the flap back and saw Lucy sitting at a table with a dryad braiding her and was wearing a beautiful light blue dress and long sleeves. Lucy, now at the age of thirteen, turned into a beautiful woman with long golden brown hair and grew to about Edmund's shoulders. She became very hot headed and believed in hope and faith when all of the Narnians that are on Aslan's side started to lose it.

Lucy smiled as she turned around as she saw Edmund, but frowned when she saw his ghostly paled face. She knew what this meant. The nightmares. She sighed as she walked over to the dining table in her tent and motioned her brother to follow.

Edmund sat down next to her and the two of them ate breakfast in silence. Lucy however broke the silence again.

"Alright what was the nightmare about this time?" She asked.

Edmund tensed. "What makes you think it was a nightmare?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, annoyed that after five years he still won't open up to her. "Don't give me that Edmund Michael Pevensie!" She said. Edmund froze. Oh great, he's done for. "I know you better than anyone when you have a nightmare, so what is it!" She yelled.

Edmund was just about to answer when someone cleared their throat and both siblings turned their heads to see a fawn at the entrance of the tent. "Pardon me your majesties." The fawn said, bowing its head to them. "Aslan wants to talk to you when you are both finished with breakfast."

Edmund nodded. "Thank you Dru." He replied.

The fawn nodded and left the tent and Edmund turned back to Lucy.

"I think that something is going to happen soon. Something bad. Like really bad." He said to Lucy.

Lucy narrowed her eyebrows in concern. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Edmund sighed. "I don't know exactly, but I think that when we come back here, we will be in a war, fighting for Narnia and me killing. . ." He trailed off.

Lucy nodded. "Your mother." She finished off.

Edmund nodded back sadly and sighed. He told Lucy everything about who his and Peter's birth mother was and Lucy took it to heart and being the valiant that she was, she still thought of them as her brothers and would do anything to help them.

Lucy sighed sadly and went back to finishing her breakfast. After they finished their breakfast, they went to Aslan's tent and kneeled down when they saw him. Aslan nodded to them and they both sat down in front of him.

"Edmund, Lucy, the time has come for you to retrieve your brother and sister." He said.

Edmund gasped. "But Aslan, how are we going to explain to Peter and Susan about our uh sudden 'growth'?" He asked.

Aslan chuckled. "In your world, the time will appear as if you have not entered here."

Lucy nodded and started to cry. She ran over to Aslan and wrapped her little arms around his mane and Edmund sighed sadly as he heard Lucy's muffled sobs. A minute later, Lucy removed her head away from the thick mane and wiped her tears and stood beside Edmund.

Aslan sighed. "It is time for you two to go. Phillip and Cora will take you both back to where you entered." He said before turning around and exiting the tent, leaving Edmund and Lucy behind.

Edmund smiled sadly and looked at Lucy. "We knew it would happen Lu." He said.

Lucy nodded and sniffed. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon." She whispered.

Edmund sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He then chuckled. "We had five years here Lu." He joked.

Lucy smiled in his chest. "I guess." She murmured.

Edmund took Lucy's hand and both of them walked out of the tent and looked around the winter wonderland that they both considered as their real home. They both parted ways to grab their coats from the wardrobe and walked over to Phillip and Cora. Cora was a chestnut colour horse, like Phillip, but had blue eyes instead of brown. Edmund thought of Cora as another Lucy.

"Well?" Phillip asked.

Edmund sighed. "We have to retrieve our brother and sister." He replied.

Lucy nodded. "Even though we have no idea on what to say to them." She added.

Lucy hopped on Cora and Edmund hopped on Phillip and they walked or trotted on in silence. The White Witch was still very powerful and started to grow more forces when she learned that two humans entered 'her lands'. A few minutes later, Phillip and Cora had reached Spare Oom, and Lucy and Edmund got off. Lucy wrapped her arms around Cora's neck and started to cry again. Cora whined sadly. Edmund patted Phillip's nose.

"Take care of yourself. You hear me?" Edmund asked.

Phillip rolled his eyes. "Speak for yourself." He snorted. "But I will." He added.

Edmund chuckled. "Thank you, and take care of Cora as well. If we come back and Lucy finds Cora injured, Lucy will yell at you until she can't speak at all."

Phillip snorted loudly. "We all know of her famous 'valiant' temper, don't we?" Phillip asked sarcastically.

"Oi!" Lucy exclaimed.

Edmund chuckled and took Lucy's hand. "Be careful." Lucy warned.

Cora and Phillip snorted. "We _will_." They both whined.

Edmund and Lucy smiled sadly and both turned to the opening of the forest where the wardrobe still should be. Edmund tugged Lucy through the thick snow and towards the wardrobe and didn't look back at their once considered family. When they reached to the wardrobe they both turned back and saw Phillip and Cora weren't there. Edmund and Lucy both sighed sadly and shrugged out of their coats and hung them up on the coat hangers. They both walked out of the wardrobe to find it was still night and that they were both ten and eight years old again and still in their pyjamas.

Lucy looked at Edmund shocked and his face mirrored hers. Edmund suddenly chuckled and Lucy thought he was nuts again.

"Aslan did warn us about this remember?" He asked.

Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered Aslan telling them that no time will disappear. Edmund helped Lucy off the floor and both of them tip-toed towards Lucy's room. Edmund kissed Lucy's cheek.

"Night Lu." He whispered.

Lucy smiled and kissed Edmund's forehead. "Night Ed. Sweet dreams." She said and then she disappeared into her room that she shared with Susan.

Edmund sighed and walked to his and Peter's room. He opened the door and saw Peter lying on his stomach and an arm hanging off the bed.

_Lucky idiot_ he thought bitterly. Edmund climbed into bed and rolled over to face the wall.

Edmund closed his eyes and was prepared to see some nasty images that will come his way.

* * *

The next morning Edmund was woken up by a pair of strong hands shaking him violently. He snapped his eyes open and saw Peter leaning over him looking at him with concern clear in his eyes.

"Edmund?" He asked.

Edmund looked around the room and sighed. It wasn't a dream. He was really back in England. He looked at Peter.

"I'm fine Peter. I just had a bad dream." He lied. Well it wasn't a total lie. He did have a bad. He just thought it wasn't real.

Peter nodded slowly and got off Edmund's bed and got ready for the day. Edmund shook his head sadly. It was still hard to believe that he and Peter were related to the Witch. He walked over to his drawers and took out a pair of shorts, shirt and a jumper. Oh how he would miss his Narnian clothing. When Peter came out of the bathroom, Edmund walked in the bathroom and closed the door. He dumped his clothing on the floor and ran a bath.

After he had a bath and got changed into his _uncomfortable _clothing, he walked to the kitchen to see Peter, Susan and Lucy already having breakfast.

He smirked and decided to have fun with them. "So you started breakfast without me? Thanks." He said with sarcasm.

All three heads turned to him and Lucy smiled when she remembered the first time they had breakfast in Narnia.

"Of course not Edmund. There is plenty more food for you." Susan said.

Edmund smirked. "I'm just yanking you Su." He replied.

Peter and Susan froze. Edmund hadn't called Susan 'Su' since their father left to go to war. Edmund sat down next to Lucy and grinned and whispered something in her ear.

Peter leaned over towards Susan. "Edmund seems different this morning." Peter commented.

Susan nodded as she watched Lucy laughed over a joke that Edmund told her. "He looks more relaxed then he was before he arrived here." She observed.

Peter nodded. "Susan, he had a nightmare before he woke up. He hadn't had a nightmare since he was five years old." Peter said.

Susan frowned. "Did he tell you what it was about?" She asked.

Peter shook his head. "No he just said it was a bad dream. Nothing more."

Peter and Susan turned their attention back to Edmund and Lucy who were both whispering about something. Edmund nodded at Lucy's comment.

* * *

Edmund sighed and turned to Lucy as they were watched by Peter and Susan.

"It feels weird being back here." Lucy whispered.

Edmund nodded. "We have to find a way to lure Peter and Susan into Narnia. We can't fail Aslan." Edmund whispered back.

Lucy nodded. "But how?" She asked.

Edmund frowned and shrugged. "I don't know." He said.

Lucy looked at Edmund's face. "You had another nightmare." She commented.

Edmund nodded.

* * *

It was another raining day and the four siblings were sitting in the lounge room. Edmund and Lucy were doing a puzzle which looked like a winter's wonderland. Lucy's eyes started to fill up with tears. Edmund noticed it and took his sister's hand gently.

"We'll get back Lu." He whispered encouragingly, in her ear.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "I know." She whispered back.

Peter and Susan were drawing on a table while watching Edmund and Lucy. Edmund got up for a bit while letting Lucy finishing the few pieces of the puzzle and walked over to the window. Edmund sat down on the lounge and stared at the aimless forest.

Susan walked over to Lucy who finally completed the puzzle. "Well done Lu." She said. "How about we write a letter to mother and tell her of all the thing that we have done." She suggested and Lucy nodded and walked off with Susan.

Edmund watched Lucy go and was suddenly left alone with Peter. Peter frowned when he noticed Edmund's unusual behaviour and walked over to him.

"Are you okay Ed?" He asked.

Edmund nodded. Still staring at the window. "I'm fine Peter. . ." He trailed off. "Okay no I'm not fine." He said.

Peter sat down next to Edmund. "What is it?" He asked curiously.

Edmund frowned. Should he tell Peter? Yes it's best to tell him. They wouldn't want the White Witch turning none of the siblings against them.

Edmund sighed. "Remember when I was five and we had that argument?" He asked.

Peter nodded and was now more confused of what this has to do with anything. "Yeah I remember. I told you to go away." He said.

Edmund laughed bitterly. "Yeah, well I hid up in the attic. The first thing I thought so no one would come look for me." He said. He took a deep breath. "I hid behind a bunch of boxes and saw a brass box across from me and with my stupid curiosity, I opened it and two pieces of paper that caught my attention." He said slowly.

Peter nodded for him to continue. Edmund took another deep breath.

"It was adoption certificate with my name on it." He finally said. Peter gasped.

"Oh Ed." He replied sadly. Edmund sighed heavily.

"That's not all though." He said and Peter froze. What more is there? "The second paper was another adoption certificate that had. . ." Edmund suddenly found it difficult to tell Peter.

Peter wrapped one arm around Edmund's shoulders in a comfort gesture and waited patiently for Edmund to continue.

Edmund looked at Peter's deep blue eyes and said. "It had YOUR name on it with MY last name. My real last name."

Peter held his breath. "Are you sure?" He asked

Edmund nodded and snorted playfully. "Who else in our family starts with 'Peter' and has my last name?"

Peter chuckled. "Okay your right about that. For once" He said.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Lucy said the same thing while we were in Narnia." He muttered under his breath.

Peter smiled sadly but didn't hear Edmund's comment. "So we're not really part of this family?" He asked.

Edmund shrugged. "Well we've been here since we were born, but we're not blood related. I told Lucy about it and she didn't care if we were her real brothers or not. She still loves us. Susan though. . ."

Peter laughed. "I'm sure that she will think the same thing as Lucy." He said.

Edmund snickered. "She'll hold a grudge though."

Peter and Edmund laughed. They were one side of the same coin. Nothing can get between them. They were brother's in arms. Too bad that someone will break them apart. . .

**A/N: Yes finished! Sorry about the wait but I had a writer's block. **

**Please** **Review. . . **

**Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and I never will...**

**Chapter 5: Peter's visit. . . **

**Peter** tossed and turned in his bed, unable to get rid of what Edmund revealed to him out of his head. He still couldn't believe that he was adopted, along with Edmund. Peter thought that Edmund was lying at first when Edmund said that they weren't part of the Pevensie family, but then when he looked in his brother's eyes and he knew that Edmund was telling the truth. No matter how much it hurt him.

Peter turned on his side and looked at the night sky with the white, silvery moon hanging in the middle. Peter growled in his head and rolled over and saw Edmund getting out of bed while putting on his dressing gown and held a lit candle. Peter narrowed his eyes and put on his dressing gown and slippers and followed his brother in the dark. He stopped when he saw Edmund opening that weird looking wardrobe door that Lucy said was a forest inside it and the candle blew out. Peter's eyes widened as Edmund stepped through it and disappeared in it.

Peter let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and walked slowly towards the wardrobe and peeked inside it.

"Ed!" He whispered loudly.

There was no reply. Peter frowned and stepped into the wardrobe quietly. "Ed, come out of here." Peter said.

Peter shivered a little of a little chill that passed through his spine and walked further in the wardrobe. Peter frowned as he walked. _This must be a really big wardrobe_ he thought and then he tripped over a tree root and landed face first in fluffy cold white snow. Peter pulled his head back and looked around the winter wonderland that Lucy perfectly described with wide eyes.

_How could this be? _He thought. _Lucy was right_. He got up and walked around the endless forest.

"Edmund!" Peter called. "Edmund please come out. I got in here too!" He shouted.

There was no reply and Peter was still walking. It was getting too quiet. Peter then noticed a lamppost covered in frost and icicles with a flame inside a glass case. Peter walked over to it and touched it a bit before turning his head towards his left and walked on.

He walked for what felt like hours when hesuddenly heard bells ringing and a whipping sound and saw a white silver sleigh coming towards him.

"Edmund!" He asked.

The sleigh rushed forwards and Peter stumbled backwards of the force of wind behind it and landed in the snow. Peter groaned and a small old dwarf with a long grey beard, dressed in a thick woollen jacked, red beanie and dark clothes came rushing at him with his whip.

Peter quickly got to his feet and started to run but the moment he did, the dwarf used his whip and tripped Peter over and quickly jumped over Peter and put a dagger to his throat.

"Leave me alone!" Peter growled at the dwarf.

A woman from behind the sleigh sighed impatiently. "What is it now Ginarrbrik?" She asked.

Peter looked towards the sleigh. "Make him let me go!" Peter begged. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

The dwarf, Ginarrbrik growled dangerously. "How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" He said.

Peter looked back at the dwarf. "I didn't know!" He defended himself.

Ginarrbrik raised the dagger a bit. "You will soon know her better hereafter!" He shouted and was about to stab him.

Peter closed his eyes for a brief second, waiting for the final blow that would end his life when a woman's voice yelled. "Wait!"

Peter opened his crystal blue eyes and looked at the women who saved his life. She wore a heavy light blue dress, a white fur coat and an ice crown on top of her head and was carrying a long ice stick. She also had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes.

Peter got up slowly and the woman looked at him curiously. "What is your name? Son of Adam?" She asked with curiosity in her voice.

Peter took a deep breath. "Uh Peter your majesty." He answered as he got up.

_The same name as my eldest son_ the White Witch thought. "And how Peter did you come to enter my dominion?"

Peter looked at the dwarf for a bit before looking at the woman. "I-I'm not sure your majesty." He answered honestly. "I was just following my brother." He said.

The White Witch narrowed her eyes. "Your brother?" She asked.

Peter nodded. "We have two sisters as well. But me and my brother are adopted into the family when we were born." Peter replied.

The White Witch held her breath as she looked into Peter's blue eyes. "What is your brother's name?" She asked.

Peter narrowed his eyes a bit. "Edmund your majesty. You see about a week ago our youngest sister, Lucy entered here before. She said that she met some fawn called Tumnus." He took a deep breath. "Susan and I didn't believe her but Edmund did." He said.

The White Witch smiled 'kindly'. "Peter my dear, you look so cold." She said with sincere in her voice. "Will you come and sit with me?" She asked.

Peter slowly nodded and followed his unknown mother to her sleigh and sat next to her. The White Witch smiled to herself as she finally had a plan in motion that would make her the real queen of Narnia and will take Aslan out. She wrapped Peter up in her white fluffy fur coat and smiled down at him.

"Now, how about something to drink? Hmm?" She asked.

Peter slowly nodded. "Yes please." He said. "Your majesty." He added.

The White Witch took out a vial of aqua green liquid and spilled a drop in the snow. Peter watched for a few seconds in amazement as a silver goblet filled with hot chocolate started to take form. When it was done, Ginarrbrik handed the goblet over to Peter with a slight bow.

"Your drink Sire." He croaked.

Peter gaped at it and took it. "How did you do that?" He asked the White Witch.

The White Witch smiled. "I can make anything you like." She said.

Peter smiled as he took a sip of the warm liquid. "Really?" He asked.

The White Witch smiled again and nodded. "Anything you like to eat?" She asked.

Peter's first thought was his and Edmund favourite food in the whole wide world. "Turkish delight?" He asked, unsurely.

The White Witch nodded and dropped another aqua green liquid in the snow. A silver bowl with little of squares of Turkish delight formed on the snow and the White Witch took the goblet out of Peter's hands and passed it to Ginarrbrik and took the bowl. Ginarrbrik chucked the goblet towards a tree which vanished into snow.

Peter took one of the Turkish delights and started to eat it slowly. _Oh how Edmund would love this_ he thought.

The White Witch watched her son carefully and cleared her throat. "Peter, I would very much like to meet the rest of you siblings." She said.

Peter froze. What should he do? "Why? They wouldn't know I would be even in here." He said.

The White Witch laughed. "True, but you see Peter, I once had two sons of my own. Until they were ripped apart from me." She replied.

Peter frowned sadly. "That's terrible to have your own children ripped from you." He commented.

The White Witch nodded sadly and sighed. "That is why I want to meet the rest of your siblings. So I can adopt you." She said and then she shrugged. "Maybe even make you the High King of Narnia."

Peter tensed. It was too tempting to refuse. But he would put his siblings in danger. Then again. . . How can you refuse being a High King?

"Really?" He asked.

The White Witch nodded. "Of course you have to bring your brother and your two sisters in order for me to make it happen. Once your King you can leave them as servants if you want." She offered.

Peter shook his head. "Edmund, Susan and Lucy are too good to become servants." He said quickly.

The Witch chuckled. "Then I can make them a Duke and Duchesses." She said.

Peter nodded slowly. "I guess I could bring them." He replied.

The White Witch took the bowl of Turkish delight away and passed it to Ginarrbrik who ate a few pieces himself.

The White Witch turned towards two mountains of snow and pointed to them. "Beyond these wood, you see those two hills?" She asked. Peter nodded. "My house is right between them." She said. Peter slowly got off the sleigh and looked at her. "You love it there Peter. I'd just know it. It has room's stuff full of Turkish delight." She said.

Peter smiled. "I hope I'll love it." He said.

The White Witch smiled. "You and I are going to see each other very soon. Until then goodbye my son." She said and just like that she and the dwarf were gone. Disappeared behind the snow that was blazing behind them.

Peter looked at it for a few seconds when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Peter?" Edmund asked.

Peter's head snapped around and ran towards Edmund and hugged him so tightly that Edmund found it difficult to breathe.

"Peter! Can't breathe!" Edmund gasped. Peter let go slowly and looked at Edmund.

"Where the HELL have you been!" He shouted. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

Edmund winced. He hated when Peter used that tone "I've been talking to Mr Tumnus." He answered.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "The fawn that Lucy mentioned?" He asked.

Edmund nodded. "Hang on! How did you get here?"

Peter looked at his feet and sighed. "Followed you of course. But how did you meet the fawn?" He asked Edmund.

Edmund shrugged. "Last night Lucy took me to meet him. We stayed there for a night and then we learned that it was the White Witches fault that its now an eternal winter and never Christmas."

Peter eyed him curiously. "The White Witch?" He asked. "Who's she?"

Edmund looked around carefully as though he was expecting someone to sneak in on their conversation and leaned into Peter.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia but she really isn't." Edmund said and didn't even noticed when Peter winced. "She ordered all the creatures to turn any humans that have entered 'Her' dominions and then she will turn them into stone."

Peter gave a shaky breath. _It can't be true_ he thought. The same woman who was nice to him and promised him to become king. More correctly HIGH king.

Edmund grabbed Peter's arm and grinned. "Which is why we gotta get out of here before we get killed. Come on." He tugged Peter through the snow and towards the wardrobe. The two brothers made their to their bedroom and Peter closed the door.

He then turned to Edmund with a glare and Edmund looked away from it and sat on his bed. Peter walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You're going to tell me everything that has happened to you and Lucy." He quietly threatened.

Edmund gulped. He had no choice but to tell Peter what had happen to them. Including al the battles that nearly killed him and Lucy. Oh joy, this will be fun. . .

_**A/N: Chapter 5 is now up. I won't be able to update in a while because I go to my year 11 camp tomorrow. But I will update as soon as I come back. **_

_**Please Review. . . **_

_**Thanks **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Okay I said it. . . **

**Chapter 6: A game of cricket and a family outing. . . **

* * *

**Edmund's** voice was raw from telling Peter all the things that has happened to both him and Lucy. The two brothers finally fell asleep around two o'clock in the morning. Edmund's sleep was interrupted what felt like a few minutes later with Lucy crawling in his side, shaking.

"Lu?" Edmund whispered. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Lucy cried silently and Edmund wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Edmund." She sobbed quietly. "I just had the most horrible dream." She said.

Peter cracked one eye open but kept his pose as though he was asleep.

"About our mother going to kill me?" He asked.

Peter held in his breath. _Edmund knew who our mother was_? He thought.

Lucy nodded against Edmund's chest. "You and Peter were fighting The White Witch and Peter told you to run and get Susan and me out of Narnia when he was still fighting a MINATOR! But you didn't and you smashed her wand. She got so angry and she- She stabbed you! Under your belly. You were dying Edmund." She cried.

Peter's own tears made their way down his cheeks. He couldn't bare it if his brother died. But Edmund didn't even tell him that he knew the White Witch personally.

Lucy's fingers traced a scar under Edmund's shirt that went from his stomach down to his hips. Edmund shivered at the touch.

"Does it still hurt?" She asked in a barely audible voice.

Edmund nodded. "Sometimes. Only when I think of it." He said. "The only pain that I felt was that I would have never been able to see you or Peter or even Susan ever again, and it hurt like hell." He took a deep breath. "But then you healed me with the Fire cordial. You saved my life again, countless of times." He kissed Lucy's forehead. "I don't know how I would've survived without you." He said.

Lucy muffled a giggle. "You probably would've been dead." She replied.

Edmund chuckled. "We should go to sleep Lu. Peter said that if it's a good day tomorrow, we would play some cricket." He said.

"And if it's not?" Lucy asked.

Edmund shrugged. "Then we'll have to 'explore' the house again." He replied.

Lucy giggled and yawned. "Night Ed." She said.

"Night Lu." Edmund replied and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Peter drew in a shaky breath and wiped his tears away. What else did Edmund know and was keeping a secret from him? Peter closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was a bright sunny day and it was quiet at breakfast. After breakfast, Edmund pulled Peter and Lucy in a quiet room and shut the door.

He looked at Lucy, his eyes filled with happiness. "Lucy you won't believe what happened last night." He said.

Lucy looked at Edmund confused. "What Ed?" She asked.

Edmund smiled. "Peter got into Narnia last night." He revealed and Lucy looked over at Peter who looked nervous.

"You did?" She asked happily.

Peter nodded slowly. "Yeah I did." He finally said. "I'm sorry Lu that I didn't believe in you." He apologized.

Lucy grinned and hugged Peter tightly. "Oh Peter, I'm just so happy that you believe me now." She whispered.

Edmund sighed. "Now we only need Susan to believe us." Edmund said.

They all grew quiet for a few minutes before Lucy looked at Edmund.

"How are things there?" She asked, quietly.

Edmund shrugged. "Okay I guess. Only three months had passed since we last entered." He said.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Considering the Witch is looming over the shadows searching for us."

Peter frowned as he thought of the Witch who had promised him to be High King.

Just then they heard footsteps and they all turned around, scared that it was Mrs Macready but they were relieved when they saw Susan.

Susan smiled. "How about that game of cricket Peter?" She asked.

* * *

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket!" Peter said.

Edmund rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and looked over to Lucy who was sitting under a tree, seeming rather upset over something. Then as he thought back she did have a nightmare about him dying last night. Maybe that was it. His thoughts were interrupted by something smacking his leg. Hard.

"Ow!" He shouted, glaring at Peter.

"Whoops!" Peter laughed. "Wake up dolly day dream."

Edmund sighed. "Can we have a break? Go back inside?" He asked, looking over at Lucy, helplessly.

"We've been inside for the past three days." Peter pointed out.

"Besides." Susan started. "We could all use the fresh air."

Edmund scoffed. "It's not like there isn't air inside." He grumbled.

Peter picked the ball up and tossed it in his hands. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Edmund turned back towards Peter and smiled. "Are you?" He called back.

Peter smiled back and threw the ball. Edmund hit it and it smashed against the window, shattering it into pieces.

All siblings looked at one another in shock before running to the room. A knight statue was broken in the room and they all paled at the sight.

Then they all heard footsteps and voice looming up the stairs. "What on earth is going on up there?"

"The Macready!" Susan hissed.

"Run!" Peter ordered and the four siblings ran, checking every room that was open. Peter turned his head around to Edmund and Lucy who all had the same idea.

_The spare room_! All three of them thought. Peter grabbed Susan's hand and Edmund grabbed Lucy's as they ran to the spare room.

They all entered it and Peter ran forward and wrenched opened the door. "Come on!" He shouted.

Edmund and Lucy started to run up to the wardrobe, excited but Susan stayed where she was.

"You've got to be joking Peter!" She said. "We'll never fit in there!" She shouted.

Edmund turned to her. "Susan, do you want to be caught or not?" He asked before climbing in the wardrobe with Lucy behind him.

Susan paused for a brief second but then ran into the wardrobe when she heard the footsteps and Peter closed the door slightly behind him.

He felt Susan grabbing his arm and hissed. "Get back!"

They all shuffled back with complaints when Susan and Peter fell on something cold. Peter smiled but Susan turned around and stared at the winter wonderland in shock.

"It's impossible!" She gasped out in shock.

Lucy and Edmund went around their older siblings with smiles on their faces and wore the same coats that they wore when they first met Phillip and Aslan.

"Don't worry." Lucy said.

"I'm sure that this is just your imagination." Edmund joined in.

Susan turned to look at her younger siblings and bit her lip. She then turned to Peter.

"How come you're not apologizing?" She asked.

Peter shrugged. "Found it last night." He answered.

Susan opened her mouth is shock. "_You_ found it last _night_!" She exclaimed.

Peter winced and Edmund and Lucy hushed her.

"Susan, you can't speak so loud." Edmund warned her.

Susan turned to her youngest brother in shock. "Why's that?" She asked, worriedly.

Edmund and Lucy looked at one another, seeming rather scared and nervous.

"We should go to Mr Tumnus." Lucy changed the subject and Edmund nodded.

"Yes." He said. "It's the safest place to be able to talk." He agreed.

Susan looked appalled. "But we can't go hiking in the snow, not dressed like this." She denied.

Peter shrugged and Edmund came out with the other two coats. "True." Edmund agreed and Lucy looked a bit hurt. "But the professor wouldn't mind us using these." He said and handed Susan another brown coat. "Besides, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe." Edmund finished, handing Peter an ugly black and silver woman's coat.

Peter slowly grabbed it and put it on and Susan and Peter followed their youngest siblings to Mr Tumnus's house.

Lucy rambled on how wonderful Mr Tumnus's house is but soon she fell quiet as she saw Edmund stopped and tensed and was staring at something in front of him. Lucy followed his gaze and shock appeared on her face when she saw the scene before her. Mr Tumnus's house was smashed through. The door was off its hinges and was lying on an angle. Peter and Susan stopped walking when they realised that their siblings grew tensed and they followed their gaze to the wrecked door.

Suddenly Edmund and Lucy both took off in a run. "Edmund!" Peter yelled while Susan yelled. "Lucy!"

Peter and Susan followed their siblings and they slowed down when Edmund and Lucy entered the strange looking house.

Everything in the house was smashed. Edmund drew in a shaky breath as he moved around the house.

Lucy sniffed. "Who could've done something like this?" She asked.

Peter tensed and Edmund glanced at a piece of parchment that was pinned up on the wall. He took it off and looked at his siblings and Lucy walked over to him.

Edmund took a deep breath and began to read.

"_The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason_."

Edmund broke off and looked at Lucy, shocked. He took another deep breath and started to read again.

"_Against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia._"

Edmund and Lucy snorted. "Fraud." She muttered and Peter froze.

"_For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans._"Edmund continued. "_Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen_." Edmund finished and looked at Lucy who had tears in her eyes.

Susan sighed. "Now we really should go back." She suggested.

Lucy turned to look at her. "But what about Mr Tumnus?" She asked tearfully.

Susan shook her head. "If he was arrested for just being with humans, I don't think that there's much we can do." She answered.

Edmund wrapped his arms around Lucy and glared at Susan. "You don't understand, do you Susan?" He asked bitterly. Lucy started to cry in Edmund's chest. "We're the humans!" He shouted. "She must've found out that he helped us!"

"Maybe we can call the police." Peter suggested.

Susan turned to him. "These are the police."

Edmund looked down at Lucy. "Don't worry Lu." He said to her. "We'll think of something." He said.

Lucy smiled sadly as she remembered the first time that he said those exact words to her.

Just then they heard a bird chirp and muttered "Psst"

Susan turned to Peter. "Did that bird just "Psst" us?" She asked.

Edmund and Lucy tried hard not to smile as they all walked outside of Mr Tumnus's house. Just then they all heard a twig snapped and Edmund pulled Lucy close to him. There was a few rustling noises when a little beaver came around the corner.

Susan looked confused. "It's a beaver." She said at last.

Peter turned to his siblings and started to walk carefully up to the beaver.

"Here boy." He said and Edmund looked at Lucy with a smile on his face. "Here boy." Peter said, clicking his tongue and holding out his hand.

The beaver looked at Peter's hand and then looked at Peter confused. "Well I ain't gonna smell it, if that's what you want." He said.

Peter and Susan jumped back and Lucy and Edmund started to laugh.

"Sorry." Peter apologized.

"Queen Lucy." He said and Lucy stopped laughing and walked over to him.

"Yes?" She asked unsurely.

The Beaver held out a piece of white fabric and Lucy took it between her fingers.

She turned back to the beaver. "Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr Tumnus." She said.

The beaver nodded. "He gave it to me just before they took him." He said.

Edmund walked to his sister's side. "Is he alright?" He asked.

The beaver looked around before turning to Edmund. "Further in King Edmund." He said.

Edmund and Lucy started to walk forward when Susan grabbed Edmund's arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "And you never told us that you were a King and Queen." She added.

Peter nodded. "She right." He said and Edmund glared at Peter. "How do we know that we can trust him?" He asked.

Edmund bit his lip. "He knows Mr Tumnus." He said.

Susan scoffed. "He's a beaver." She said. "He shouldn't be saying anything!" She shouted.

Lucy and Edmund both hushed her as Mr. Beaver came back. "Is everything alright, your majesties?" He asked.

Edmund nodded. "Yes Mr. Beaver." He said, getting back to his 'King Edmund the Just' self. "We were just talking."

Beaver looked at the trees and then at the humans. "That's better left for safer quarters." He whispered.

Lucy and Edmund looked at the trees. "He means the trees." Lucy whispered and Edmund grabbed her hand and followed the beaver.

Peter and Susan glanced at each other nervously and then followed their youngest siblings through the snow.

So much for a family outing.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this was a really late update. Please don't kill me. I tried to get it up last week, but I didn't know how to write this chapter. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia . . . **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dinner with the Beavers and Capture of the Just. . . **

**Walking** through the thick white snow is hard work for Peter and Susan. But for Edmund and Lucy, it is easy as pie. Edmund kept hold of Lucy's hand all the way and Lucy didn't mind in the slightest.

"Come on," Mr Beaver said quietly. "We don't want to be caught out of here after night fall."

Edmund nodded. "Don't we know," he muttered under his breath and Lucy giggled.

Peter and Susa glanced at each other nervously as they walked under a canyon and up and down hills.

They were near a dam when Mr Beaver stopped.

"Ah, blimey!" he exclaimed. "Looks like the old girl's got the kettle on. Nice cup of Rosy Lee." He added.

"It's lovely," Lucy said as she looked at the dam.

"Thank you Mr Beaver." Edmund added and if he could, Mr Beaver would've blushed.

"It's merely a trifle your majesties," He replied. "Still plenty to do. Ain't quiet finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is though." He said happily.

The Pevensie's all walked down the steep hill when a females voice said, "Beaver, is that you?" she asked. "I've been worried sick!" and just then a female beaver came out of the dam's door.

"If I found out that you've been out with Badger again. . ." Mrs Beaver threatened but trailed off as the Pevensie children came around the corner. "Well those aren't badgers." She said in awe. "Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she said happily.

Mrs Beaver then turned to her husband. "Look at my fur," she snapped quietly. "You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" She asked angrily.

Mr Beaver shrugged. "I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped." He said.

Susan and Lucy giggled and Edmund and Peter smiled. "Well come inside and we'll see if we can get you some food." She said. "And some more civilised company," she added to Mr Beaver, who chuckled nervously as she walked inside.

Mr Beaver smiled."Now watch your step," He said and Edmund, Susan and Lucy all walked in. Peter glanced up at two gloomy mountains. _. . . "You see these two hills? My house is right between them_." He remembered the White witch saying. Mr Beaver interrupted his thoughts.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" he said and Peter looked down and shook his head and walked inside.

Edmund and Lucy were sitting together and Susan was sitting next to Edmund. Peter sat down next to Susan.

Edmund sighed. "Isn't there anything we can do to help Mr Tumnus?" Edmund asked.

Mr Beaver sighed sadly. "They'll have taken him to the Witches house and you'll know what they say." He replied.

Edmund and turned to Susan. "They say that there are a few Narnian's that go through those gates that don't come out of there." He whispered sadly and Susan gasped a little.

Mrs Beaver interrupted her husband by putting a plate of frozen fish and sticks. "Fish and chips?" she asked nervously. Lucy looked at the 'food' and frowned sadly. "But there is still hope dear. Lots of hope." She said and smacked Mr Beaver in the side.

Mr Beaver choked on his beer. "Oh yeah there's a right more bit than hope!" He said. He put his glass down and looked at them. "Aslan is on the move." He added happily.

Lucy and Edmund beamed while Susan and Peter looked confused.

"Who's Aslan?" Peter asked and Mr Beaver laughed.

"Who's Aslan?" He repeated, still laughing and Peter looked at him with a scowl on his face. "What?" Mr Beaver asked when he looked at Peter and Susan.

"Well with all due respect Mr Beaver, Peter and I haven't exactly been here within less than an hour." Susan replied.

"He's the king of the whole wood." Mr Beaver said. "The top geezer. The REAL King of Narnia."

Edmund grinned and Lucy smiled, showing her white teeth. Peter on the other hand flinched. As he remembered the White Witch.

Mrs Beaver cleared her throat. "He's been away for quite a long while," she said.

"But he's just got back!" Mr Beaver exclaimed, "And he's waiting for you at the Stone Table!" he added.

Peter opened his mouth in shock. "He's waiting for us?" He asked.

Mr Beaver choked. "Your bloody joking!" he shouted and turned to his wife. "They don't even know of the prophecy!" he said to her.

Edmund cleared his throat. "Mr Beaver, Lucy and I know of the prophecy." He said. "Mr Tumnus explained it to Lucy and I when I first arrived here and Lucy took me over to meet him." He added sadly.

Peter and Susan looked confused. "What prophecy?" Susan asked.

Lucy turned to her. "Well it states that when two Sons of Adam, and two Daughters Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia and become Kings and Queens at Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." She explained.

Susan and Peter left their mouths opened. "And it's us?" Peter asked and Edmund chuckled. "Yep." Edmund replied, popping the 'p'.

Susan turned to Peter with a stern look on her face. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." She reminded him.

Peter closed his eyes and opened them again. "I think that you've made a mistake Mr Beaver," he finally said. "We're not heroes." He added.

"We're from Finchley," Susan said. Mr and Mrs Beaver looked at each other confused. Susan stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality," she said and turned to Peter. "But we really have to go." She insisted quietly to Peter who closed his eyes in frustration and stood up as well.

"You can't just leave!" Mr Beaver spluttered.

Lucy looked at Peter, her eyes with unshed tears in them. "He's right," she said. "We have to help Mr Tumnus." she begged.

Edmund nodded and turned to Peter. "And what about the rest of Narnia Peter!" he growled.

Peter took a step forward towards his brother. "It's out of our hands!" He snapped back and turned to the Beavers. "I'm sorry, but it's time that the four of us were getting home."

Just then there were sounds of angry howls coming close to the dam. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other nervously.

"The Secret Police," Lucy whispered shakily.

Peter and Susan looked at Lucy confused. Edmund stood up quietly and looked at the Beavers. "We need to get out of here now!" he said quietly.

Mrs Beaver went quickly in action and grabbed a blanket and started to grab food and various of jars.

"What is she doing?" Peter asked.

Mr Beaver rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. "Oh you'll be thanking me later!" Mrs Beaver said quickly. "It will be a long journey and Mr Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!" Mr Beaver exclaimed.

Susan handed Mrs Beaver a jar of jam. "Do you really think that we'll need jam?" she asked.

Edmund shrugged. "Only if the Witch serves toast." He joked, trying to relieve the tension.

It didn't work though. Mr Beaver opened a trap door and the Pevensie children and the Beavers scrambled in and closed the door. Just then the wolves came barging in and started to sniff around for them.

Back in the tunnels, Peter, who was in the lead, was holding a flaming torch with Edmund bringing up the rear.

"Badger and me dug this place." Mr Beaver said. "Comes out right near his place."

Mrs Beaver laughed nervously, "You told me it led to your mum's!" she said.

Lucy tripped over a root that was sticking up and Edmund helped her up.

"Shh," Lucy whispered quietly. Somewhere in the tunnel, the wolves were making their way towards them, howling and barking. Lucy turned to Edmund frightened. "They're in the tunnel." She said.

"Quick this way!" Mr Beaver said loudly.

Peter, Susan and Lucy started to run, but Edmund looked back and saw the wolves. Lucy stopped when she realized that Edmund wasn't following them.

"Edmund come on!" She shouted.

Edmund turned around. "I'll hold them off." He said and Peter and Susan looked at him. "You lot get out of here!" he shouted.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How will you escape!" She asked rhetorically.

Edmund looked at her. "I'll find a way," he said. "Now go!"

Peter grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran off Lucy looked at Edmund one last time before she ran with Susan.

Edmund turned around and took a deep breath as he saw the wolves shadows looming coming towards him.

The leader of the wolf pack, Maugrim, smirked evilly. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a Son of Adam." He said.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Actually it's King Edmund the Just to you wolf!" He shouted.

Maugrim chuckled. "So you think," he then turned to his pack and said only two words. "Get him!"

Edmund backed away slightly and dodged some of the wolf's attacks when a surprise attack came from behind him. One of the silver grey wolves pinned him down and Edmund knocked his head against the wall. Before he gave into the darkness, he silently prayed to Aslan that his siblings would make it alive.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for this seriously long update. Year 11 is so stressful. I had THREE assignments due on the same day, plus an assignment due the day after. Plus I have my Yearlies in two weeks. Anyway tell me how you like this chapter!**

**Please review **

**thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

Listening to: Doctor Who, series 6, soundtrack, 'Help is on the way.'

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, if I did, well I wouldn't be writing this story right now. **

**Chapter 8: Help and on the move. . . **

**Lucy's **mind was in a whirlwind. She couldn't concentrate on what she was meant to be doing. She knew she had to run. God knows she had to, but she couldn't help but worry about Edmund. She knew that the wolves had got him and are now taking him to the Witches lair, but what she was worrying about most was how Edmund would react to seeing his mother for the first time.

She climbed through the little hole that led to the woods with Susan crying out "Lucy, come on!"

She got out of the hole and tripped over little statues, while Peter and Mr Beaver rolled a barrel in front of the hole, so it could buy them some time to escape. But Lucy again, wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the little statues which were little rabbits and squirrels. At first she was confused then she remembered about the White Witch and felt angry at herself. How could she be a queen if she let innocent animals get hurt like this?

Peter and Susan turned around and Mr Beaver walked up to a stone statue of a badger. Mr Beaver put a hand on the badger's hand and sighed sadly.

Mrs Beaver put a hand on Mr Beaver's shoulder for comfort while he mourned over his best friend.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs Beaver murmured sadly.

Mr Beaver shook his head in denial. "He was my best mate," Mr Beaver said sadly.

Lucy got up and walked up to Susan and Peter and her eyes started to brew some tears as she pictured a helpless Edmund frozen as a statue in the Witches castle. She pushed that thought away and looked around her.

Peter bit his lip. "What happened here?" he asked, quietly.

A male voice answered him. "This is what becomes of those who comes across the Witch," said a ginger fox.

Mr Beaver snarled and tried to lunge forward, but Mrs Beaver stopped him. "Take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters," he threatened.

The fox merely laughed. "Relax," he said. "I'm one of the good guys," he assured them.

Mr Beaver scoffed. "Yeah well you look like one of the bad ones," Mr Beaver retorted.

The fox sighed. "An unfortunate family resemblance," he told them. "But we can argue about breeding later, right now we got to move!" the fox said.

Just then angry howls broke through the darkness and Peter turned to the fox. "What do you have in mind?" he asked.

The fox smiled. "Climb that tree and keep quiet," he replied and the Pevensie children and the Beavers climbed the tree while the fox got rid of their scent. The wolves broke through the barrel and surrounded the fox.

The fox didn't flinch. "Evening gents," he greeted. "Lost something have we?" he asked, playing innocent.

Maugrim snarled. "Don't patronize me!" he growled. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans," he informed the fox.

The fox laughed. "Humans?" he repeated. "In Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" He asked, amused.

Maugrim however was not amused by this animals sense of humour and a wolf from behind him bared his teeth in the foxes skin. Lucy gasped in shock and Peter covered her mouth with his hand.

Maugrim smirked evilly. "Your reward is your life," he told the fox. "It's not that much, but still. Where are the fugitives?" he asked.

The siblings and the beavers held their breaths and looked down at the fox. It was a tense atmosphere, a matter of life and death. The fox sighed and looked down in shame.

"North," he lied and the siblings let out a quiet breath of relief. "They ran north," he told them again.

Maugrim eyed him suspiciously for a moment before turning to his pack. "Smell them out!" he ordered and the wolf that was holding him threw the fox roughly to the ground before running off in the distance.

The fox tried to get up but couldn't and the siblings and the beavers climbed down and Peter got the fire going within two minutes and Mrs Beaver was treating the fox's wound.

The fox began his tale of how Mr Tumnus got taken. "The Witch got to him before I did," he finished and groaned at the pain from his wound.

Lucy bit her lip. "Are you alright?" she asked in concern.

The fox chuckled painfully. "I wish I could say that their bark was worse than their bite," he joked but then yelped when Mrs Beaver was finishing up his wound.

Mrs Beaver sighed angrily. "Stop squirming!" she scolded. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day!" she mused.

Mr Beaver shook his head in embarrassment. "Worse day of the year," he told the humans who just smiled.

The fox got up slowly and smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for," he told the group.

Lucy looked confused. "You're leaving?" she asked shocked.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honour, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops," the fox told her and Mr and Mrs Beaver gasped in shock and Lucy beamed while Susan and Peter looked confused.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr Beaver asked shocked.

"What's he like?" Mrs Beaver asked as well.

The fox smiled. "Like everything we've ever heard," he told the Beavers. Then he turned to the siblings. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch," he said.

Susan shook her head. "But we're not planning on fighting any witch," she replied to the animal.

The fox turned to Peter. "But surely, King Peter, the prophecy!" he exclaimed.

Mr Beaver turned to the humans. "We can't go to war without you," he said.

Peter was torn in two directions. One part of him wants to stay and help this country, but the other part of him was listening to the promise that he made his mother, to look after his siblings. Well he certainly wasn't doing a good job of that. He sighed after a minute, finally making a decision.

"We just want our brother back," he whispered hoarsely. And on cue all of the siblings looked down at the mention of Edmund and Lucy started to cry silently. _Hold on Edmund_ She thought. _Have faith in Aslan_.

* * *

Edmund groaned and blinked a few times in order to get use to the sunlight. At first he was confused and the throbbing pain in his head wasn't doing him much good either. He knew that the wolves had gotten him and brought him to his mother, whom he wasn't looking forward to seeing at the moment. Actually not ever.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in some sort of bedroom with a wardrobe in the far right hand corner of the ice room and a bed in the opposite direction. He groaned again as the pain in his head became more painful and heard his mother's footsteps coming closer to the room in which he was currently in.

He sat up as she entered the room with a 'sweet smile' plastered on her cold face.

"Edmund, I've missed you," she said and hugged him.

Edmund froze. His mind was racing. How did she know that he was her son? After all she hadn't seen him in over ten years.

He decided to play innocent. "Who are you?" he asked, even though he already knew who she was.

Jadis laughed. "Edmund I'm Jadis, the Queen of Narnia," she introduced.

Edmund bit his tongue and swallowed his rude comment that he was about to throw at her.

"Oh," he said. "It's nice to meet you your majesty," he said._ You're not the real Queen of Narnia! Aslan is the proper King of Narnia_

Jadis chuckled but grew serious. "Edmund, what do you know of your mother?" she asked.

Edmund put on a face of confusion though he already knew what was coming. She was going to tell him. "Well, which mother do you mean?" he asked. "My adopted mother or my biological mother?"

Jadis looked at him in the eyes, which felt like to him that she was seeing through his sole. "Your biological mother?" she asked.

Edmund screwed his eyes tightly. "I don't know anything about her," he whispered, heartbroken. Inside he was dancing. He was a really good actor.

Jadis smiled sadly. "Edmund, I want to tell you something, and please don't get a shock when I tell you this," she pleaded softly.

Edmund nodded and prepared himself for what Jadis was going to say next. "Edmund I'm your biological mother," she said.

Edmund just stared. Though in his mind he wanted to get out of this wrenched castle and run. He looked up at her.

"If you're my real mother, then where were you all this time?" he asked.

Jadis sighed sadly. "It wasn't my intention Edmund. If you will allow me, I'll tell you everything," she vowed.

Edmund looked at her curiously. "Okay," he said after a moment. "Tell me."

Jadis sat down next to Edmund and put her ice cold hand on top of his. "When you and your brother were born, it was the most happiest moment of my life. But then someone name Aslan, who is a talking lion, took you two from me and I hadn't seen you since then," she explained.

Edmund's mind was racing, but he knew that Jadis was lying. After all she was the one who put them both in that orphanage. If this was some trick that would make him spill the beans well then, he wasn't going to do it. He was totally loyal to Aslan, and therefore would protect all of the Narnian's that were suffering because of her.

Jadis took a deep breath. "Edmund, all I want is to have you and your brother in my arms again," she said. "Please, tell me where your brother went," she added.

Edmund stared at her. She was trying to get it out of him where Aslan's camp is. Well he is not going to tell her. He shook his head. "I don't know where they went. I'm sorry mum," he said though he hated calling her mum.

Jadis sighed. "Then I guess that we have to go out and find him then," she muttered under her breath and turned to Ginarrbrik. "Prepare the sleigh," she ordered and the dwarf bowed deeply and took off.

Jadis handed Edmund his brown fluffy coat and Edmund took it without a word. As Edmund and Jadis walked in the room where the sleigh was parked, a familiar face caught his attention. It was Mr Tumnus as a frozen statue. His heart shattered and his anger increased. He was really going to kill his mother when the final battle occurs.

Jadis stopped in front of the sleigh and turned to Edmund. "When you're ready, my son," she said and Edmund walked towards the sleigh and sat down next to his mother. Edmund closed his eyes. _Run Lu. Tell the other's to run_ he thought.

* * *

**A/N: OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner! But my laptop got stolen and that included this story. Luckily I had a backup copy of it or it would've been a disaster! Anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Consider this as a new year's present :) **

**Please Review**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

Listening to (In order):

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, if I did, well I wouldn't be writing this story right now. **

- Songs (Listening to in order)

- Hard to Starboard (Titanic soundtrack)

- Death of Titanic (Titanic soundtrack)

- Enigma of River Song (Doctor Who series 6 soundtrack)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Christmas and the Arrival at Aslan's camp! **

**Peter**, Susan, Lucy and the beavers were walking through the thick snow that seemed to stretch on forever. Lucy's legs started to buckle and started to trail behind.

Mr Beaver turned to the siblings. "Come on, humans! While we're still young," he said loudly to them.

Peter rolled his eyes. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat," he threatened, playfully and bent down so Lucy can climb on his back.

Lucy climbed on her brother's back as Mr Beaver yelled, "Hurry up! Come on!"

Lucy giggled. "He is getting a little bossy. He sort of reminds me when Edmund won't get out of bed," she joked and Peter and Susan laughed at the fun memories when they tried to get Edmund out of bed. One of them included spiling ice cold water down his back and the other one was to tickle him until he cried out mercy.

Suddenly Mrs Beaver's panicked voice broke the moment. "Behind you! It's her!" she shouted.

The sibling's turned around and saw a sleigh with jingling bells heading towards them. Peter dropped Lucy from his back and took her hand and they started to run.

The sleigh was gaining on them as far as Peter could tell. They wouldn't make it out of this. Just then, they all climbed in a little cave that the Beavers found. They all squished together and were dead silent. They heard the jingling stopped and waited for a few minutes when they saw a shadow of a human figure the ground.

Lucy licked her lips nervously. "Maybe she's gone?" she suggested quietly.

Peter closed his eyes. "I suppose I'll go and look," he said to the group, opening his eyes.

Mr Beaver interrupted him. "No!" he snapped quietly and Peter leaned back again. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead," he hissed and Peter pursed his lips. _That's not a comforting thought_ he thought to himself.

"Well, neither are you Beaver," Mrs Beaver whispered.

Mr Beaver clasped her hands gently. "Thanks, sweetheart," he whispered back before leaving the cave and sniffing at the same time. They were all tense, looking at each other nervously when suddenly Mr Beaver poked his head back in the cave. Lucy shrieked.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good because there's someone here to see you!" Mr Beaver said, excitedly.

The siblings all looked at each other curiously before climbing out of the cave. Then they saw what Mr Beaver got all excited about. An old man was standing there, with a white beard, a huge red coat and a sleigh of reindeers, a bag full of presents. It was Father Christmas.

Lucy smiled when Father Christmas started to chuckle and walked over to him.

"Merry Christmas, sir," she greeted, grinning.

Father Christmas smiled at the youngest Queen. "It certainly is, Lucy," he replied. "Since you have arrived," he added.

Susan turned to Peter and scoffed. "Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" she trailed off as Peter interrupted her.

"We thought you were the Witch," Peter explained.

Father Christmas nodded, understanding where Peter was coming from. "Yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defence, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch," Father Christmas said to the siblings.

Susan looked confused. "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," she asked.

Father Christmas shook his head, smiling sadly. "No," he answered. "For a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power," he said. "Still I dare say you could do with these," he added, taking out the huge sack from his sleigh.

Lucy ran forward, eagerly. "Presents!" she cheered.

Father Christmas chuckled and took out a pouch with a crystal glass bottle full of red liquid and a small dagger with a lion shaped handle, attached to a belt. He held it out to Lucy and bent down to her level. "The Juice of the fire-flower," he began. "One drop will cure any injury," he added and passed it to her. Lucy took it and looked at it in awe. Father Christmas also passed her the dagger while saying, "And though I hope that you never have to use it…"

Lucy took the dagger and bit her lip. "Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough," she said.

Father Christmas smiled gently. "I'm sure you could," he agreed. "But battles are ugly affairs," he added while standing up and reaching over to the sack again. Lucy stepped backwards, so she was standing next to Peter.

Father Christmas pulled a quiver full of blood red arrows and a beautifully carved bow. "Susan," he said and Susan stepped forward with curiosity. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss," he said and Susan took it gently with a confused look upon her face.

She bit her lip. "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked.

Father Christmas chuckled. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this and wherever you are, help will come," he replied, handing a lion shaped horn.

Susan took it and smiled at the old man. "Thanks," she said.

Father Christmas then took a silver shield out and a matching sword. Both with a lion carving design on it. "Peter," he asked and Peter stepped forward. "The time to use these may be near at hand," he said and Peter took the sword and shield. Peter slowly unsheathed the sword and had a thoughtful look on his face. It was a beautiful carved silver sword and shield, and on the shield had some writing in the middle.

"Thank you, Sir," he replied.

Father Christmas nodded. "These are tools, not toys," he reminded the siblings. "Bear them well and wisely," he added and Peter replaced the sword back in its cover.

"Wait, sir," Lucy interrupted. "What about Edmund?" she asked.

Father Christmas smiled in understanding. "Edmund has already received his gift the last time he was here, Lucy, and you know what it is," he said and Lucy nodded, understanding the old man while Peter and Susan looked confused.

"Now I must be off," Father Christmas suddenly announced. "Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years," he added, while chucking the huge sack on the sleigh. He smiled at them. "Long live Aslan!" he said loudly. "And Merry Christmas!" then he took off, disappearing in a blaze of snow, leaving the siblings saying things like "Merry Christmas," and "Thank you!"

Lucy turned to Susan, grinning smugly. "Told you he was real," she said and Susan rolled her eyes.

"He said winter was almost over," Peter recalled slowly. He then turned to Susan, Lucy and the Beavers. "You know what that means?" he asked them and they shook their heads slowly. "No more ice," he said and the girl's eyes widened.

* * *

They quickly ran towards a cliff and stared down to see the frozen river, breaking apart into huge chunks of ice.

"We need to get down there now!" Peter yelled at them.

Lucy turned her head to the Beavers. "Don't beavers make dams?" she asked.

Mr Beaver shrugged. "I'm not that fast dear!" he said.

"Come on!" Peter interrupted, grabbing Lucy's hand and was starting to pull her hand when Susan spoke.

"Wait we need to think about this for a minute," Susan exclaimed.

Peter turned to her and growled. "We don't have a minute!" he snapped.

Susan took a step back, offended. "I was just trying to be realistic," she defended herself.

"No," Peter said. "You're trying to be smart," he corrected her. Lucy frowned. "As usual!" Peter added before walking down the stone steps with Lucy 's hand in his own.

Susan pursed her lips and hesitated, until she heard angry howls. Then she followed Peter and Lucy down the cliff.

They all got down the bottom of the cliff when Peter took a step forward and the ice started to crack. They all took a step back in fright.

Mr Beaver looked at Peter. "Wait," he told him. "Maybe I should go first," he suggested.

Peter nodded nervously. "Maybe you should," he agreed. Mr Beaver started to cross.

Mrs Beaver chuckled nervously. "You have been sneaking second helpings haven't you?" she asked him.

Mr Beaver turned to look at her. "Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last," he said to her. "Especially with your cooking," he added quietly to himself.

Then Peter, Susan, Lucy and Mrs Beaver started to cross slowly. Trying to concentrate on the ice.

Susan laughed nervously. "If Mum knew what we were doing…" she started to say when Peter turned to her, angrily.

"Mum's not here!" he snapped. _Well not your mother_, he added in his head. Ice started to tumble down the cliff and Lucy looked up with her eyes wide.

"Oh no!" Lucy shouted, gaining Peter and Susan's attention. The White Witches wolves were running, following them and pouncing on the rocks of the cliff, trying to climb down.

"Run!" Peter shouted and they all started to run as best as they could on the ice when Maugrim pounced down and growled. Lucy shirked and when Peter looked back, his face started to pale. They were trapped. On a melting frozen river. There was no escape.

A wolf pounced on Mr Beaver, pinning him down.

Mr Beaver shouted "No!" while Lucy shouted, "Peter!" gaining his attention.

Peter withdrew his sword and pointed it at Maugrim, while trying to protect Lucy and Susan at the same time.

Maugrim chuckled mockingly. "Put that down boy," he scolded. "Someone could get hurt," he added, walking towards them.

Mr Beaver looked at Peter. "Don't worry about me!" he shouted. "Run him through!" he added.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," he offered.

Susan looked at Peter. "Stop Peter!" she shouted at him. "Maybe we should just listen to him!" she agreed with the wolf and Lucy looked at her in shock. _She's agreeing with the Witches wolves_? She asked herself.

Maugrim chuckled. "Smart girl," he praised the human girl.

"Don't listen to him!" Mr Beaver's voice said to Peter. "Kill him! Kill him now!" he added, struggling to get up.

Maugrim rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. This isn't your war," he said to the humans. "All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go," he added.

Peter's eyes narrowed. _I thought that the White Witch wants Edmund and I since we are her sons_, he thought, confused.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, doesn't make you a hero!" Susan snapped. "Just drop it!" she added.

"Oh shut up Susan!" Lucy snapped at her. Susan looked down at her in shock.

Mr Beaver's voice came again. "No Peter! Narnia needs you! Gut him while you still have a chance!" he shouted to Peter.

Peter still held up his sword in a defensive position when Maugrim spoke once again.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river," he added and Lucy's eye's widened in realization and glanced up at the icicles that were starting to break apart.

"Peter" she shouted, grabbing his attention. Peter looked up at it and then at the ice that they were standing on, getting an idea.

"Hold on to me!" he shouted at the girls and Mrs Beaver. Then he stabbed his sword straight through the ice. The ice and the waterfall broke apart and the wolves disappeared in the water while the beavers swam in the water and Susan and Lucy held onto Peter while he held onto the sword.

Lucy shirked and Peter tried to grab a firm grip on her, using her coat, while still holding onto the sword. When they got to the shore, they were soaking wet and cold. Peter gasped and Susan turned around, wondering what Peter was scared of when she saw that he held Lucy's coat, but no Lucy.

"What have you done?" she asked him in shock. Then she turned back to the river. "Lucy!" she shouted.

"Lucy!" Peter shouted.

They thought the worse when a voice said, "Has anyone seen my coat?" and they turned around and saw Lucy walking towards them, wet and shivering. Susan smiled and Peter grinned, wrapping her coat around her and hugging her.

Mr and Mrs Beaver smiled. "Don't you worry dear," Mr Beaver said. "Your brother's got you well looked after," he added.

Mrs Beaver turned around and gasped. "And I don't think that you won't need those coats anymore," she said happily and the siblings turned around and saw that the trees were starting to grow some leaves again and flowers were blossoming away, melting the snow away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jadis was furious. How could her winter wonderland be melting? Edmund however was silently cheering. He won't have to wear that coat of his anymore.

"It's so warm out," Ginarrbrik complained and started to take off his coat when Jadis turned to him, furious.

Ginarrbrik chuckled nervously. "I'll go and check the sleigh," he said and walked off towards the sleigh. Edmund smirked.

"Your Majesty," Maugrim voice said and Edmund and Jadis turned to him. "We found the traitor, he was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods," he added while a wolf was carrying the same fox that helped Peter, Susan, Lucy and the beavers escape.

The wolf chucked the fox down at Jadis's feet and the fox struggled to get up.

"Ah. Nice of you to drop in," Jadis greeted, sarcastically. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night, perhaps you can help me now," she added.

The fox bowed his head slightly. "Forgive me, your majesty," he apologised.

Jadis rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't waste time with flattery," Jadis growled.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you," the fox said, looking at Edmund.

Jadis glared at Edmund before pointing her wand towards the fox. "Where are the humans headed?" she asked and when the fox didn't answer, she raised her wand, only having Edmund stepping in between them.

"Mum please don't," he pleaded, unshed tears forming in his eyes.

Jadis looked at Edmund with her eyebrow raised. "Edmund, this _creature_ won't tell me where your brother is and Peter also told me who you were and sold out, who was it? Mr Tumnus" she said before moving Edmund out of the way and turning the fox into stone

"No!" Edmund shouted, one for turning the fox into stone and the other one for telling Edmund on what Peter done. _How could he do this?_ Edmund thought as Jadis turned to him and slapped Edmund across the cheek. Edmund rested his hand on his cheek and looked at his mother in shock.

Jadis rested her hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Think about whose side you're on Edmund. Mine" she said before she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the stone fox. "Or theirs," she added.

She let go of Edmund's chin before walking over to the pack of wolves. "Go on ahead. Gather the faithful," she ordered to them. "If it's a war Aslan wants…" she said before turning a butterfly into stone. "It's a war he shall get," she added, growling.

* * *

On the other side of the river, Peter, Susan, Lucy and the Beavers have finally reached Aslan's camp and they could hear a horn going off in the distance. They walked into the camp where all of the Narnian's that are on Aslan's side were staring at them in wonder and curiosity. They only remembered Lucy, but they don't know Peter and Susan.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan asked.

Lucy smiled innocently. "Maybe they think you look funny," she joked.

Peter grinned and looked at his sisters and Lucy giggled.

Mrs Beaver was once again, fussing over her fur when Mr Beaver grabbed her paw to stop her. "Stop your fussing," he said. "You look lovely," he complimented her and Mrs Beaver smiled. They walked to the end of the camp to see a massive red tent and a centaur, Oreius, standing there. Lucy beamed at him while Peter drew out his sword.

"We have come to see Aslan," he said loudly, so everyone can here and almost immediately, everyone broke out in whispers. Oreius turned his head towards the red tent and the siblings and the Beavers turned as well. Everyone suddenly bowed, including Lucy. Peter and Susan were confused when Lucy bowed, when they saw Aslan coming out of the tent. Peter and Susan bowed as well.

Aslan smiled at them. "Welcome Peter, Son of Adam," he greeted to Peter. "Welcome Susan, Daughter of Eve," he addressed Susan. "Welcome back Lucy," he said to Lucy and she smiled at him. "And welcome to you beavers, you have my thanks. But where is Edmund?" he asked them and Lucy frowned.

Peter stood up and placed his sword back in the cover. "That's why we're here sir," Peter replied. "We need your help," he added.

Susan pursed her lips. "We had a little trouble along the way," she said and Lucy held the urge in to snort. 'A little' is an understatement.

Peter took a deep breath. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch," he announced.

Aslan looked curious. "Captured?" he repeated. "How could this have happened?" he asked Peter and Peter looked down, almost in shame.

Mr Beaver spoke up for them. "He sacrificed his life, so they could get out, Your Majesty," he said.

The crowed broke into whispers again and Oreius said, "Then he is still alive," he said.

"Peace Oreius," Aslan ordered before saying, "I'm sure there is an explanation," he said, directly towards the siblings.

Peter closed his eyes. "It was my fault really," he admitted. "I should of watched out for him better," he said and Lucy looked at him in confusion.

Susan rested her hand on Peter's shoulder in a comfort gesture. "We all should of," she agreed.

Lucy bit her lip. "Sir, he's our brother," she said, her voice cracking and her eyes forming unshed tears in them.

Aslan smiled at Lucy. "I know dear one," he said to her. "But that only makes it all the worse," he turned his head back to Peter and Susan. "This may be harder than you think," he added.

Peter closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I don't care what it takes, _he thought._ I just want my brother in my arms again_.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter nine done! And OMG only around three or four chapters left and it's all over. How did you like this chapter? Good, bad, crap? Please review. **

**Thanks :) **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, if I did, well I wouldn't be writing this story right now. **

Listening to in order:

- On my mind (Cody Simpson)

- Knighting Peter (The Chronicles of Narnia, the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe)

- Up is down (Pirates of the Caribbean; At World's End)

**Chapter 10: Peter's Knighting and Family time… **

**After** the siblings and the Beavers got settled in and the humans got changed in Narnian clothing, Peter snuck away from Lucy and Susan and walked up a hill that overlooked Cair Paravel. His thoughts were all over the place while he was looking at the castle. But the one thought that he always came to him was Edmund. Edmund was all he could think about at the moment. Where was he? Was he being treated well? Was he even alive? He didn't even notice Aslan approaching him until the lion spoke.

Aslan followed Peter's gaze to Cair Paravel. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones," Aslan said and Peter ripped his gaze from the castle to look at Aslan. "In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King," he finished and Peter's face turned doubtful as he remembered his mother's promise of making him High King. "You doubt the prophecy?" he asked Peter.

Peter griped the sword's handle tightly and bit his lip. "No," he said quickly. "That's just it," he added quietly. "Aslan, I'm not what you think I am," he said in a rush when Aslan interrupted him.

"Peter Pevensie, adopted member of the Pevensie family, brother to Edmund and son of the White Witch, formerly of Finchley," he said and Peter looked at him in shock. "Beaver also mentioned that you planned on turning him into a hat," Aslan added, making Peter chuckle.

Aslan grew serious and looked at Cair Paravel. "Peter, there is a Deep magic, more powerful than any on us, that rules over all of Narnia," he said to Peter and Peter looked confused. "It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destines. Yours and mine," he added and Peter bit his lip.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family," Peter admitted.

Aslan looked at him. "You brought them safely this far," he countered.

Peter closed his eyes, thinking once again about his brother. "Not all of them," he argued quietly.

Aslan sighed. "Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you," he said and Peter narrowed his eyes a bit. "I, too, want my family safe," he added and Peter nodded.

"Aslan," he said softly and Aslan turned to look at him. "Is the White Witch, really mine and Edmund's real biological mother?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

Aslan nodded. "It is true, yes. But Peter you don't have to follow her in her footsteps," he said gently.

"Peter," Aslan began and Peter looked at the great lion. "I'm going to ask you, what I asked Edmund when he first arrived, and I want you to answer it honestly," he said and Peter nodded.

"Would you kill you and your brother's biological mother for all of the Narnian's?" he asked and Peter took a deep breath.

"Well, she dumped Edmund and I off at that orphanage and never came to check on us to see how we were doing," he started to say. "Plus she tried to turn me against my family, a mother would never do anything like that," he added. "I'll do it Aslan, for the sake of Narnia and my family," he said and Aslan nodded, satisfied with the answer.

Aslan then chuckled, which made Peter curious. "Edmund said almost the same thing when I asked him," he said and Peter smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edmund was tied up to a tree, with a gag in his mouth. Ginarrbrik started to circle around him, taunting him.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable?" he mocked Edmund and Edmund growled at the stupid dwarf. "Does he want his pillow fluffed?" Ginarrbrik continued to mock and Edmund rolled his eyes. _Seriously how annoying can this dwarf be_? He asked himself. "Special treatment, for the special boy," Ginarrbrik added, making Edmund jump a little. "That is what your brother wanted as well," Ginarrbrik snarled, making Edmund's eyes widened and a tear slid down his face. What did Peter do the time he was here? He wished that this was all over.

* * *

Back at Aslan's Camp, Susan and Lucy were near a river, wanting to have a sister moment together.

Lucy smiled at Susan. "You look like Mum," she stated softly.

Susan smiled a bit. "Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," she said, remembering.

Susan looked at Lucy, who had a big smile on her face. "We should bring her one back!" she suggested, excitedly. "A whole trunk full!" she exclaimed.

Susan chuckled softly before frowning. "If we ever get back," she said more to herself than to Lucy.

Lucy frowned and looked down. Susan saw this and wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm like that," she apologized and Lucy looked at her. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?" she asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yes," she started to say, before giggling. "Before you got boring," she teased.

Susan's raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked and suddenly splashed Lucy, which resulted in a water fight. When the 'fight' was done, Lucy and Susan walked out of the river and to a blanket, where Maugrim suddenly snarled at them. Lucy and Susan shirked in shock.

"Please don't try to run," Maugrim said. "We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly," he added. Susan looked around for anything that she could use, before her eyes landed on her horn. She blew it and she and Lucy tried to climb a tree, trying to get away from the wolves.

Peter suddenly appeared and unsheathed his sword. "Get back!" he yelled.

Susan looked at him, shock on her face. "Peter!" she said and shirked as a wolf tried to claw her.

Peter gripped the sword with both of his hands and pointed it at Maugrim.

Maugrim rolled his eyes. "Come on," he growled. "We've already been through this before," he mocked. "We both know that you haven't got it in you," he added.

"Peter," Susan shouted, making Peter look at her. "Watch out!" she warned.

The two wolves started to snarl and walked around him in circles when Aslan suddenly appeared and put his foot down on the other wolf, making him yelp.

Some Narnian warriors started to release their weapons when Aslan said, "No! Stay your weapons, this is Peter's battle," he ordered and Oreius nodded telling his troops to back off.

Peter turned his attention back to Maugrim. "You may think you're a king," he taunted slowly before crouching down on all fours, making Peter more alert. "But you are going to die, like a dog!" he snarled before pouncing in the air and onto Peter making Susan and Lucy yelled out in shock.

"Peter!" they both screamed and jumped down from the tree and ran over to Peter, who had Maugrim on top of him and wasn't moving.

They shoved Maugrim off Peter and Peter suddenly sat up, gasping for breath. He looked at Maugrim who was dead and then at his sisters. Lucy and Susan both gave him a hug, in which he returned.

The other wolf that Aslan was holding started to squirm and suddenly broke free and ran away.

"After him!" Aslan ordered, making Oreius look at him. "He'll lead you to Edmund," Aslan explained and Oreius nodded and he and his troops started to follow the wolf, leaving the siblings and Aslan alone.

"Peter," Aslan said, and Peter turned to him. "Clean your sword," he asked and Peter looked down and saw his sword covered in Maugrim's blood. He wiped it clean on the grass and walked over to Aslan.

"Kneel," Aslan said and Peter got down on one knee and held out the sword in front of him, downwards. Peter felt Aslan's paw on his shoulder for a second. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia," he added making Peter gasp in shock and turned to his sisters. Lucy grinned, happy for Peter and Susan smiled gently. Peter smiled back and turned to look at Aslan before putting his sword back in its cover.

* * *

When night fell, Oreius and troops finally followed the wolf to the Witch's camp. The troops killed all of the Witches followers and untied Edmund from the tree and tied Ginarrbrik in his place instead. Edmund removed the gag from his mouth and tied it around Ginarrbrik's mouth before climbing on Oreius's back and they rode away.

"Thank you, Oreius," Edmund said, grateful for his friend.

Oreius smiled. "It was nothing Edmund," he replied, making Edmund smile. He started to fall asleep on Oreius's back. At least he was away from his mother.

The next morning, Edmund finally reached Aslan's camp and he slid off Oreius and saw Aslan on a hill, looking at him. Edmund took a deep breath before walking over to him. It was time for a talk.

* * *

When Peter woke up and got changed in a long grey sleeved top with brown pants and boots, Peter saw Oreius and looked at him. His throat felt dry when he saw Oreius's stern expression. Oreius shifted his gaze towards the hill and Peter followed his direction, and the sight made his heart stop for a second. It was Edmund. It was Edmund, home safe and sound, talking to Aslan.

Peter's eyes started to fill with tears and he fought the urge to run up to his brother and grab him in his arms and never let go. But the conversation between Edmund and Aslan made him stop.

When the tent opened again, he saw Susan and Lucy coming out, wearing the same dresses as yesterday. They both followed his gaze and Lucy gasped when she saw Edmund.

"Edmund!" she shouted excitedly, trying make a run to him, when Peter grabbed her and shook his head with a stern expression which made Lucy understand. They were having an important conversation.

Edmund turned his head when he heard Lucy scream out his name and looked at his siblings and he smiled. But his smile went away when he saw Peter. He looked at Aslan.

"You're going have to forgive him Edmund," he said and Edmund closed his eyes. "It's the only way to move on," he added making Edmund nod, slowly.

Edmund opened his eyes. "He's my brother," was all he said before he started to walk down the hill, with Aslan following him. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. He couldn't face Peter. Not yet.

"What's done is done," Aslan said. "You must learn to forgive each other, before being able to move on," he added, before walking away from the siblings, to give them some time alone.

Edmund took a glance at Peter and was shocked when he saw that Peter had tears in his eyes. But he could be just imagining it. "Hello," he finally said and Lucy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edmund smiled and wrapped his arms around her for a brief moment, before Susan came up to him and wrapped her own arms around his shoulders. Edmund returned the gesture.

Susan pulled back and asked, "Are you alright?"

Edmund shrugged, not wanting to tell his sisters what happened to him. "I'm a little tired," he lied. Well it really wasn't a total lie. He was pretty tired.

"Get some sleep," Peter suggested, gesturing towards the tents.

Edmund looked at him before walking off. Peter then turned around.

"And Edmund," he shouted. Edmund turned around, with a sort of hopeful expression on his face. Peter ran up to him and wrapped his arms around Edmund's shoulders tightly. Edmund wrapped his own arms around Peter and smiled in Peter's neck. "Don't ever scare me like that again," he said, making Edmund grin.

"I'll try," he whispered. Peter pulled back and smiled at his brother. Edmund grinned and walked towards the tents. Peter turned to look at his sisters who smiled and had tears rolling down their cheeks. When Edmund woke up in a hour, he got changed in his white top, brown tunic and pants, and brown boots. He opened the flap and saw that Peter was leaning on a boulder while Susan and Lucy were sitting opposite each other. Edmund sat down in the middle of them and started to fill his plate with food. Peter looked at the scene with a small smile playing on his lips.

Edmund was on his fifth slice of toast when Lucy giggled. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed," she joked and Edmund smiled at her.

"I'm sure that they'll pack something up for the journey back," Peter said.

All three of them turned their heads towards Peter. "We're going home?" Susan asked.

Peter sighed. "You three are," he corrected her and Susan looked confused. "I promised Mum that I'd keep you three safe," Peter said as he sat down next to Susan. "But that does not mean that I can't stay behind and help," he added.

"But they need us," Lucy interrupted him, tears forming in her eyes, "All four of us."

Peter sighed, trying to control his frustration. "Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter said. "You almost drown and Edmund was almost killed."

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund put it. "I've seen what our mother can do Peter," he said and Susan gasped. _What was Edmund talking about_? She thought. "Besides Lucy and I have been in Narnia before, and we stayed for five years. We know how to fight and defend ourselves, and we can't leave the rest of the Narnian's to suffer anymore," he said and Peter pursed his lips.

Susan looked at Edmund once before sighing. "I suppose that's it then," she said before standing and picking up her quiver of arrows and her bow.

Peter turned to look at her before raising an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Susan smiled at Peter. "To get in some practice," she answered before walking over towards the archery fields. Lucy grinned at Susan and ran to catch up to her, leaving Peter and Edmund alone. Edmund turned to Peter with mischief shining in his eyes.

"Peter how good are you at using a sword?" he asked him and Peter grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile at the archery field, Susan held her bow and arrow and was trying to aim for the bullseye, though when she fired, she missed. Susan sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Lucy grinned and threw her dagger towards the target, and it landed on the bullseye. Susan laughed in disbelief when two horses' whines broke through the quiet field and the girls turned around to see both Peter and Edmund riding towards them, with their swords out and started to practice.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "Peter swords point up like I showed you," he scolded playfully and Peter grinned. Just then Mr Beaver came running towards them.

"Peter, Edmund!" Mr Beaver yelled and Phillip reared.

"Whoa Phillip," Edmund said and Phillip calmed down.

Mr Beaver stopped in front of them and looked scared. "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan!" he announced and both Peter and Edmund looked at each other in fright. "She's on her way here!" he added and Edmund sighed. How were they going to get through this, and what was worse, how is Susan going to handle the truth that the White Witch was his and Peter's biological mother. Only time can tell.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done and three more to go! How did you like the sibling fluff between Peter and Edmund? Different than in the book and movie? Did you like it? Hate it. **

**Please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Stone table and The Battle Begins… **


	11. Chapter 11

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

**Disclaimer: The sad fact is that I don't own Narnia. It belongs to C.S Lewis. Not me.**

**Chapter 11: The Stone Table and The Battle Begins…**

**When** Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy arrived at the Camp, there were shouts of horror and anger, directed at something that they couldn't see and Edmund breath hitched when he heard Ginarrbrik's hoarse, croaky voice.

"Hail Jadis!" he shouted. "Queen of Narnia!"

That was followed with a series of "Go away Witch" and "You don't belong here!"

Ginarrbrik continued, as if he wasn't interrupted. "Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Jadis was carried on a chair, by Cyclops and a Minator. Jadis was staring at Aslan, with an emotionless expression. They put her down and she walked up to the Great Lion and looked at Peter and Edmund. Edmund stepped closer to Peter and Peter wrapped his arm around Edmund's shoulders.

"My sons are in your midst, Aslan," she announced and Susan gasped in shock and looked at Peter and Edmund. Peter nodded, confirming what Susan was thinking and Susan slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. Lucy did the same with Edmund.

Aslan stood up and glared at Jadis. "It was their choice to come here, Witch. I had nothing to do with their decisions," Aslan said.

Jadis snorted. "Have you forgotten the law upon which Narnia was built?" She asked sarcastically.

Aslan growled, his amber eyes glaring at her icy figure. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" he snarled. "I was there when it was written," he growled.

Jadis smirked. "Then you know that since I'm their biological mother, I can decide on their decisions and there is a traitor as well. And you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," she said and Edmund growled and stepped in front of Peter, as if trying to protect him. "His blood is my property," Jadis added, smiling.

Edmund had enough of this and unsheathed his sword. "Take us then," he challenged.

"Edmund," Peter warned quietly.

Jadis turned to him and smiled. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right?" she asked Edmund and Edmund glared at her. "Littlest King," she teased and Peter grabbed Edmund's arm and pulled him back.

Jadis then turned around and spoke to the army. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water!" she shouted and turned to Peter and pointed at him. "That boy will die," she snarled. "On the Stone Table!" she finished and Edmund looked at Peter in fright and Peter looked down at him with the same expression. "As is tradition!" she added.

Jadis turned to Aslan. "You dare not refuse me!" she growled.

"Enough," Aslan ordered and his voice softened. "I shall talk with you alone," he said and walked into the tent. Jadis followed after him with her head held up high.

Twenty minutes have passed and everyone sat down to wait. Peter was playing with the grass and Edmund was sitting close to him. Everything was quiet until Susan spoke quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me Peter?" she asked.

Peter shrugged and Edmund sighed. "Lucy was already there when I told her, and how would you have reacted when I said, 'Hey Susan, did you know that Peter and I were adopted and that our mother is a Witch in a magical land that Lucy spoke of?' I mean come on Susan, what would you have done?" he asked and Susan nodded, understanding where Edmund was coming from.

Susan was about to speak again when the flaps opened and Jadis walked out, quite pleased but disappointed at the same time. She walked pass the siblings, but she glared at Peter and Edmund. She walked back to her throne when Aslan appeared.

Peter was breathing heavily and his palms were sweaty. Edmund wasn't looking much better. He was really pale and scared. He can't lose Peter, not his only brother.

Peter looked at Aslan along with Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Edmund grabbed Peter's hand, in an attempt to keep him there. Lucy did the same with Peter's other one and Susan rested her hand on Peter's shoulder. There was a heavily silence before Aslan spoke.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood," Aslan said and cheers broke out until Jadis spoke.

She eyed him carefully. "How do I know your promise will be kept?" she spat Aslan and Aslan roared loudly and Jadis sunk back in her throne in shock. The Cyclops and Minators picked up the throne and walked back to Jadis's camp. Cheers broke out again and Edmund turned around and hugged Peter tightly and Peter did the same to Edmund. Lucy smiled at them and turned around and saw Aslan with a very sad expression. Lucy frowned and Aslan looked at her before walking into his tent. Pretending not to notice anything, she re-joined the celebrations.

* * *

As night fell over the camp and everyone went to bed, Lucy was still wide awake, tossing and turning. She couldn't work out why Aslan was so sad. She heard a twig snapped and saw the shadow of Aslan walking pass the tent, quietly as he could. She turned her head towards Susan, who was fast asleep.

"Susan," she snapped quietly.

Susan woke up and looked at Lucy, confused for a second before she saw the shadow of Aslan and she quickly caught on. She grabbed her blue cloak along with Lucy. She also grabbed her bow and quiver and Lucy grabbed her dagger and cordial. They opened the tent and saw Aslan walking in the forest. Lucy looked up at Susan, who nodded and they quietly followed Aslan, hiding behind trees and bushes.

When they were deep within the forest, Aslan stopped and turned his head.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" he asked the girls.

Lucy and Susan stepped out from the bush and walked towards Aslan.

Lucy bit her lip. "We couldn't sleep," she said quietly.

"Please Aslan, couldn't we come with you?" Susan asked.

Aslan nodded and looked at Susan. "I would be glad of the company for a while," he agreed softly before looking at Lucy. "Thank you," he said and Lucy wrapped her hand around Aslan's mane softly and the three of them started to walk again.

When they reached the end of the forest, Aslan suddenly stopped and both Susan and Lucy looked confused.

"It is time," he said. "From here, I must go on alone," he added and Lucy bit her lip.

Susan shook her head. "But Aslan," she protested, however Aslan interrupted her.

"You have to trust me," he said, looking at Susan and Lucy. "For this must be done. Thank you Susan, thank you Lucy and farewell," the great lion said before he walked away, leaving the girls standing there confused. Lucy looked at Susan who sighed, rested her hand on Lucy's shoulder and walked in another direction that wasn't going back to camp.

Lucy bit her lip nervously before she followed Susan. While they walked silently, as so they cannot be heard, they heard several of angry animals howling, snarling and growling at something. They crouched down behind a bush and saw Aslan walking up stone steps, with the Witch's followers surrounding a stone table, holding weapons and torched flames.

Lucy gasped. "The Stone Table," she whispered and Susan looked confused but she didn't tear her eyes off Aslan.

When Aslan reached the top, Jadis looked down upon him in disgust. She was wearing a black dress and held a metal knife.

Jadis smirked. "Behold. The great lion," she said and her followers started to laugh.

A black Minator suddenly approached Aslan and was about to knock him down with his axe when he stopped and looked at Jadis for permission. Jadis nodded and the Minator knocked the lion down roughly. Aslan, however, made no motion on fighting back.

"Do you want some milk?" Ginarrbrik mocked.

Back where Susan and Lucy were hiding, Susan turned to look at Lucy. "Why doesn't he fight back?" she asked her sister, but Lucy's face remained the same, disbelief and understanding of what Aslan was about to do. She couldn't believe it.

Just then they heard Jadis's voice. "Bind him!" she shouted and the followers made a move to do so when a though struck her and made her smirk. "Wait!" she said loudly and they stopped for a minute and looked at her. "First, let him be shaved," she ordered and the followers all cheered and started to cut Aslan's mane.

After that was done and Aslan was tied up with rope, Jadis shouted, "Bring him to me," and they dragged Aslan to the Stone Table and tied him up on four pegs on each of the corners and Jadis kneeled down and slowly rubbed his mane.

She chuckled softly. "You know Aslan; I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think that by giving me _your_ life, you could spare my son who is a traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. Ha, so much for love," she snarled and stood up. The cheers from her followers grew louder. "Tonight!" she yelled. "The Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever!" she said loudly and the cheers intensified and she looked down at Aslan. "In that knowledge, despair," she said and raised her knife, "and DIE!" she yelled and brought the down and stabbed Aslan's heart.

Aslan growled in pain and both Lucy and Susan gasped in shock. Aslan's eyes closed and the girls broke down in tears and hugged each other.

Jadis stood up and sighed. "The great cat is DEAD!" she shouted and everyone cheered. She turned to the Minator. "General," she said and the Minator turned to her. "Prepare the troops for battle," she ordered and looked down at Aslan in disgust. "However short it may be," she muttered under her breath before she got up and the White Witch's army followed her, still cheering.

A few minutes later, Susan and Lucy broke away from the hug and started to walk up to the Stone Table, where Aslan's body was still tied up. They both sat down next to him and Lucy suddenly had an idea. She started to uncork her bottle when Susan shook her head sadly.

"It's too late," she whispered hoarsely. "He's gone," she added and Lucy couldn't take it anymore and cried her heart out. Susan followed her sister's move and cried as well. How could this have happened? Why did it happen?

Susan pulled back and wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. "He must have known what he was doing," she whispered.

Suddenly they heard squeaking and Susan turned her head and saw mice climbing at the rope.

Susan shook her head. "Get away!" she said. "Get away all of you," she cried when Lucy frowned in thought.

"No, Su," she said and Susan turned to her, her eyes widened. "Look," she added and Susan did. The mice were nibbling at the rope, trying to cut it away. Susan's eyes if possible, went wider as she understood. Lucy and Susan started to untie the rope and Lucy started to rub Aslan's mane.

Susan gave a shaky breath. "We have to tell the others," she suggested and Lucy turned to her shocked.

"We can't just leave him!" she argued.

Susan shook her head. "Lu, there is no time," she protested. "They need to know," she added and Lucy's head turned towards the trees, gaining another idea.

She pursed her lips before turning her head back to Susan. "The trees…" she said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Aslan's camp, a Dryad came swiftly in the tent that Peter and Edmund were staying at, in rose petals. When Peter heard the tent opening, he unsheathed his sword which woke up Edmund in the process. Edmund looked confused for a moment before he turned his head towards the Dryad.

"Be still, my Princes," the Dryad said softly. Peter and Edmund looked at each other before turning their attention to the Dryad. "I bring grave news from your sisters," she added making Peter and Edmund curious.

Aslan's camp was awake, rumours spread quickly about Aslan. Peter walked into Aslan's tent while Edmund and Oreius waited outside. Peter stepped out a few minutes later with no emotion on his face. Edmund's heart clenched painfully. It couldn't be true.

Peter nodded slowly, looking at Edmund. "She's right," he said, his voice hoarse. "He's gone," he confirmed, looking down at the table that they were gathered around.

Edmund looked at Oreius in shock before he turned back to look at Peter. "Then you'll have to lead us," Peter looked up at his brother in shock. Him, Peter Pevensie, lead an ARMY? Edmund smiled. "Pete, there's an army out there. And it's ready to follow you," he added.

Peter shook his head in denial. "I can't," he protested. He was only a thirteen year old boy. He can't lead an army. For Aslan's sake, he can't even handle a grumpy Edmund in the morning.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund retorted and Peter looked down again. Edmund smiled. "And so do I," he said and Peter looked up in shock, though a smile was plastered on his lips.

Oreius cleared his throat, making them look at him. "The Witch's army is nearing, Sire," he said. "What are your orders?" he asked.

Peter looked down at the map of Narnia and pursed his lips in thought. The fate of Narnia rested on his shoulders and it was on this battle. With Edmund's five years of experience here and Oreius's help, they developed a plan. Both brothers prayed that they can survive this.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Nearly there! One big chapter is in the next update and then there will be an epilogue. **

**Please review.**

**Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: The Battle and a New Beginning. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Never Let Go...**_

_Thoughts_

_-Dream- _

Summary: What if Edmund really believed in Lucy when she stumbled out of the wardrobe? Would Edmund still go to the White Witch? Would it change the prophecy?

Songs:

- What Shall We Die For (Pirates of the Caribbean: at worlds end)

- The Battle (The Chronicles of Narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe)

- Duel of the Fate (Star Wars: Episode 1 the phantom menace)

- Qui-Gon's noble end (Star Wars: Episode 1 the phantom menace)

- The Wedding of River Song (Doctor Who: series 6 soundtrack)

- Only the Beginning of the Adventure (The Chronicles of Narnia the lion the witch and the wardrobe)

**Disclaimer: The sad fact is that I don't own Narnia. It belongs to C.S Lewis. Not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Battle and a New Beginning…**

**When** morning came, Aslan's Army were standing on the fields of Beruna, Peter was on a white Unicorn while wearing armour and was next to Oreius, while Edmund was standing with the Archers, also wearing armour. They heard a Gryphon's cry and saw it flying towards them and landed next to Peter.

"They come your highness. In numbers and weapons far greater than our own," he panted.

Oreius looked at the Gryphon. "Numbers do not win a battle," he said wisely.

Peter shook his head. "No," he agreed. "But I bet they help," he added.

Then, they heard fierce growling, not from their army but from the Jadis's army. All of them watched as Jadis's army began to line up. The army was huge! They heard a Minator's roar and saw Jadis on a carriage, wearing a chain mail dress, covered with Aslan's mane and carried her ice wand and a sword.

Peter turned his head to look at Edmund, who nodded, determination shining in his brown eyes. Peter took a deep breath and tuned back to his mother's army and drew out his sword. Aslan's army cheered loudly, drawing out their weapons and the animals began to growl.

Jadis watched them with fury. She couldn't believe that her sons aren't joining her side when she was their mother.

She growled. "I have no interest in prisoners," she snarled. "Kill them all, but leave my sons to me," she ordered.

Jadis's army began to cheer and the General, a black Minator named Otman, began to charge at Aslan's army with Jadis's army following behind them.

Peter kept a determined expression on his face and knew that Edmund had already drew out his sword. He signalled the Gryphons who took off into flight, carrying heavy boulders, flying towards Jadis's army.

Otman saw the Gryphons charging towards them and turned back to the army.

"Look to the sky!" he shouted and the dwarfs began to withdraw their bows and arrows. They began to fire, just as the Gryphons dropped the boulders on them. The Gryphons dodged the arrows and began to fly back.

Peter turned to look at Oreius. "Are you with me?" he asked.

Oreius nodded. "To the death," he replied.

Peter smiled and turned back to his mother's army. "For Narnia and for Aslan!" he shouted and Aslan's army began to charge, meeting Jadis's army with a clash. Edmund closed his eyes for a brief second. _Be careful Pete_ he thought desperately.

* * *

Back at the Stone Table, Susan and Lucy are asleep, near Aslan. Susan heard the birds chirping and woke up with a sigh. She looked around and saw it was morning.

Lucy woke up and looked down at Aslan, tears brewing in her eyes as she gently rubbed Aslan's face.

Susan watched her with a sad expression. "We should go," she said quietly and got up from the Stone Table and held out her hand for Lucy to take.

"I'm so cold," Lucy said in a barely audible voice. They both began to walk away from Stone table when they heard a loud rumbling sound and a crack. Susan and Lucy collapsed on the stairs. When the rumbling was over, Lucy turned her head and gasped in shock.

"Susan!" she exclaimed and Susan turned her head and saw that the Stone table was cracked all of the way through and Aslan was nowhere in sight. It was like he simply disappeared into thin air!

Lucy took a deep breath. "Where's Aslan?" she asked, looking around in confusion,.

Susan shook her head in disgust. "What have they done?" she asked. They looked up when they heard someone's footsteps and saw Aslan standing there, alive, as if nothing happened.

"Aslan!" Susan and Lucy cheered and ran over to him and hugged him. Aslan chuckled.

"But we saw the knife," Susan said, still in shock. "The Witch!" she added.

Aslan nodded. "If the Witch knew the true meaning of Sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. When a willing victim who committed no treachery, is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack… and even death itself will turn backwards," he explained and Lucy nodded, remembering her history lessons during her five years with Edmund here.

Susan looked at Aslan. "We sent the news that you were dead," she said softly. "Peter and Edmund have gone to war," she added.

Lucy drew out her dagger, a determined look on her face. "We have to help them," she said, firmly.

Aslan placed a paw on Lucy's hand gently. "We will dear one," he agreed. "But not alone," he said. He then crouched down and said, "Now climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there." When Susan and Lucy climbed on his back, Aslan stood up. "And you may want to cover your ears," he added as an afterthought and then he let out a huge roar that could be heard from miles away.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, Narnian's were dying left, right, front and centre. Jadis's army were slicing through Aslan's army, but Aslan's army stood strong. Jadis watched for a few seconds before she urged the polar bears to go, and could hear her army cheering as they followed her. Peter sliced through his mothers minions and glared at her through the eye section of his helmet. He heard Edmund's cry of 'Fire!" and knew that one of the centaurs fired a bow that was meant to erupt fire in shape of a phoenix.

The phoenix flew down and created a fire barrier between the two armies. Aslan's army cheered loudly until Jadis snuffed out the fire with her wand. Peter cursed silently and could tell that Edmund was doing the same. They forgot about her wand!

Peter turned to look at Edmund and shouted, "Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" over the rings of the swords and urged his unicorn to go faster and raced towards the right destination.

On the cliffs where Edmund was standing, they heard a horn blow and Edmund looked at Mr Beaver.

"That's the signal. Come on!" Mr Beaver shouted and they ran off to their chosen destination.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of kilometres away from the Battle of Beruna, Aslan was running with Susan and Lucy on his back in a field of trees and wild flowers.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked.

Aslan didn't answer and Susan and Lucy saw Jadis's ice castle. Lucy's eyes started to widened when she knew what was happening. They were going to rescue the prisoners.

"Hang on!" Aslan shouted and continued to run as fast as he could towards the castle.

* * *

Back at the battle; Peter, Oreius and the rest of Aslan's army was racing to the rocks, towards Edmund and the archers. Random shouts of "fall back!" were shouted by several Narnian's. Through Peter's eye section, he could see Edmund raising his sword and the Archers raising their bows with arrows loaded. They waited until Aslan's army ran through before Edmund brought down his sword and the Archer's fired on command. The arrows landed on some of Jadis's minions, however Peter didn't see Ginarrbrik aiming his bow and arrow to his unicorn, but he felt his unicorn's legs buckled and Peter got threw off and landed on his back, grunting in pain and his helmet thrown off.

Edmund's eyes widened when he saw Peter lying there, in pain. _Please be okay Peter_, he begged. Oreius saw the fear on Edmund's face and looked confused. He turned around and saw what Edmund was seeing. Oreius felt rage building within him. He looked at the rhinoceros and nodded and started to charge at Jadis. Peter managed to stand up, wincing in pain and blinking rapidly. He saw his mother looking at him and was suddenly on guard again.

He heard hooves pounding and saw Oreius and the rhinoceros racing towards his mother.

"Stop!" he shouted but Oreius nor the rhinoceros heard him.

His breath quickened when he saw the rhinoceros fell and Oreius fighting Jadis with heavy blows. Peter growled when he saw his mother turning Oreius into stone. Now this is War!

* * *

In Jadis's castle, Susan, Lucy and Aslan were walking through several corridors, filled with stone statues of Narnian's. Lucy's mind however was searching for Mr Tumnus. She caught the sight of a familiar statue and walked towards it. She saw Mr Tumnus frozen, his face in pain and misery. Lucy started to cry and felt Susan's arms wrapping around her. Lucy saw Aslan walking towards Mr Tumnus and saw him breathing on Mr Tumnus's face.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Mr Tumnus's colour returning and hearing him grunting in pain and gasping for breath. When he was fully restored, he collapsed in Lucy's arms. He steadied himself and looked at Lucy with smiles on both of their faces.

Lucy turned to Susan. "Susan, this is..." she started to say when Susan laughed and hugged them both.

"Mr Tumnus," Susan finished and all of them hugged. They pulled back when Aslan reappeared with statues in the room, restoring to life.

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle," he said and all of them nodded. "Peter will need everyone we can find," he added.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Fords of Beruna, Jadis was turning Narnian's who were in Aslan's army to stone. When Peter sliced a minator down, he looked around and saw the Narnian's falling to their death. He glared at his mother before turning to Edmund. Family was always first.

"Edmund!" he shouted when Edmund killed a minator and a giant at the same time. Edmund turned around with confusion on his face. "There's too many!" Peter continued to shout. "Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" he added and fought an oncoming minator who was striking him with heavy blows.

Edmund eyes widened. He couldn't just leave Peter there, fighting their mother's army by himself.

He felt Mr Beaver tug at his sleeve. "You heard him! Let's go!" Mr Beaver shouted and pulled Edmund towards the rock cliff. Half way up, Edmund stopped and looked down towards Peter fighting a minator and saw his mother sneaking up behind Peter. His eyes narrowed on her wand and he drew out his sword. He wasn't going to let Peter be killed if he had a say in it.

"Peter said get out of here," Mr Beaver reminded him.

Edmund growled. "Peter's not king yet," he shouted back and ran towards his mother. He shouted and slammed his sword down and broke his mother's wand. Peter looked at the scene after he killed the minator with wide eyes. Jadis snarled and stabbed Edmund in his stomach with the remaining pieces of her wand.

"EDMUND!" Peter shouted as he watched Edmund falling down, holding his stomach in pain. _I'm sorry Peter_, Edmund thought painfully _I'm so sorry_ he thought again before everything went black.

Peter saw red as he watched his little brother falling to his death, looking small and helpless. He glared at his mother and started to run towards her, cutting down anything in his path. Peter started to fight his mother, grunting in pain and anger. The only thing in his mind was revenge. Revenge for Edmund. Peter put all of his energy into every strike and block that he didn't even notice Aslan arriving until Aslan released a giant roar that stopped them fighting.

Both of them looked in shock.

"Impossible," Jadis gasped as she saw the Narnian's that she froze in her castle, lining up around Aslan. Peter saw Lucy and Susan and smiled at them when he saw that they brought out their weapons. He was caught off guard when Jadis started to attack him again. Peter was knocked to the ground and blocked a blow from his mother with his shield before he threw it away.

Jadis raised her sword and smirked. "Goodbye my son," she growled and was about to land the final blow until Aslan pounced on her, throwing her off balance. Jadis looked up at Aslan and the last thing she ever heard was Aslan's roar until everything went black.

When Aslan killed his mother, Peter saw all of the Narnian's disappearing.

Aslan turned to look at him. "It is finished," he said calmly.

Peter sighed and nodded.

"Peter!" Susan and Lucy shouted and Peter turned around just as soon as Lucy wrapped her arms around him. Peter smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

Susan looked around, as if noticing something's missing. "Where's Edmund?" she asked and saw Peter's eyes widened and started to run to where his brother was currently gasping for breath. Susan and Lucy followed.

When they got there, Peter gasped when he saw Ginarrbrik about to kill his brother with an axe. Susan, however, was quicker.

She got out her bow and arrow and shot Ginarrbrik with a cry of "Edmund!" and Ginarrbrik fell to his death.

They all rushed forward towards him and Peter gathered Edmund in his arms. Susan released Edmund's helmet, hoping it might make it easier for Edmund to breath. Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered her cordial and uncorked it and put one drop as carefully as she could with her hands shaking in Edmund's mouth. Edmund's breathing started to slow, until he stopped breathing at all. His face was calm and he looked like he was sleeping. Peter, Susan and Lucy all started to cry when Edmund didn't wake up. Peter hugged Edmund tighter to his chest. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Why didn't Edmund listen to him?

They were all caught up in their grief that they didn't notice Edmund breathing until he started to cough. Their eyes widened and Peter released his grip slightly when he saw Edmund's eyes opening. Blue eyes met brown and Edmund smiled slightly.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily did you?" he joked weakly.

Susan and Lucy started to laugh and Peter wrapped his arms tighter around Edmund's shoulders again, burying his nose in Edmund's brown hair. Edmund hugged back and closed his eyes, smiling.

When they pulled back, Peter started to laugh. "When are you going to learn to do as you're told?" he asked and Edmund grinned. The siblings shared a group hug until Edmund released his arms. Peter, Susan and Lucy all noticed that Edmund was looking at Aslan who was breathing on a Narnian soldier who was frozen by Jadis's wand. Lucy's eyes widened and she grabbed her cordial. She looked at her siblings before she ran off and started to restore Aslan's army.

* * *

The next day, after a long rest for the siblings and Aslan's army, they travelled to Cair Paravel, all with happy smiles on their faces. When they arrived at the palace, they were shown to their chambers and the siblings gotten dress into formal clothes. Peter was dressed in a royal blue shirt and pants with a gold colour cloak, Edmund was dressed in a cool blue shirt and pants with a light blue cloak, Susan was dressed in a blue grey dress with a blue green cloak and her hair was tied up in a elegant plait. Lucy wore a light silver dress with a red cloak and her hair was curled and pulled back.

Horns were blowing and Peter and Edmund walked on Aslan's left side while Susan and Lucy walked on his right. They walked towards four beautifully made thrones that were basking in the sunlight. The siblings walked to their thrones and turned around, facing the Narnian's. The horns stopped blowing and Aslan turned around.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy, The Valiant," Aslan said and Mr Tumnus walked up along with Mr and Mrs Beaver, who were carrying the crowns. Mr Tumnus picked up a small, beautifully made crown, decorated with silver leaves and gently placed it on her head. Lucy grinned and Mr Tumnus bowed and walked over to Edmund.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund, The Just," Aslan said and Mr Tumnus placed a silver crown, bigger than Lucy's on the top of his head. As he did with Lucy he bowed and walked over to Susan.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle," he said and Mr Tumnus put a golden crown on top of her head and bowed and walked over to Peter.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent," he finished as Mr Tumnus placed a gold crown on Peter's head and bowed and the siblings sat down in their thrones, pride and happy smiles on their faces. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," he finished and turned to the Narnian's.

"LONG LIVE KING PETER! LONG LIVE KING EDMUND, LONG LIVE QUEEN SUSAN, LONG LIVE QUEEN LUCY!" they shouted and started to cheer.

After the crowning and the celebrations began, Aslan seemed to disappear. Edmund and Lucy started to look for him and they ran to a balcony. They both saw him walking along the beach, seeming sad. Edmund took Lucy's and squeezed it gently. Lucy looked down and Mr Tumnus approached them.

"Don't worry," Mr Tumnus said and Edmund and Lucy turned to him and smiled sadly. "We'll see him again," he added.

"When?' Edmund asked.

Mr Tumnus smiled and walked over to them. "In time," he answered. "One day he'll be here and the next he won't," he added and Edmund nodded though Lucy still looked upset. "But you mustn't press him. After all he is not a tame lion," he tried to joke, making Edmund chuckle quietly.

"No," Lucy agreed quietly. "But he is good," she argued quietly. Edmund sighed and wrap his arm around her shoulders, gently squeezing them.

Mr Tumnus pulled out a white hankie chief and handed it to Lucy. "You need it more than I do," he joked and Lucy smiled and took it.

All three of them looked towards the beach and saw that Aslan disappeared. Lucy gasped and Edmund closed his eyes. Mr Tumnus smiled sadly at them. Lucy looked over towards the sunset. _I wonder what will happen now_ she thought to herself sadly.

**Fourteen years later...**

Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were riding on their horses through an autumn forest, chasing a white stag. Edmund's horse stopped. Edmund patted Phillip's neck gently.

"You alright Phillip?" he asked, concern for his friend.

Phillip turned to Edmund. "Not as young as I once was," he admitted, making Edmund smile.

He heard his siblings horses neighs and saw them cantering back to him.

"Come on, Ed," Susan said, happily.

Edmund smiled. "Just catching my breath," he admitted.

Susan laughed. "That's all we'll catch at this rate," she joked.

Lucy giggled. "What did he say again Susan?" she asked.

Edmund turned to her. "Oi! You were suppose to be on my side!" he scolded playfully and despite Lucy's age, she poked her tongue at him.

Susan grinned. "You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself," she said in a low 'males' voice making all of them laugh. Peter then eyed something that looked like a lamppost which was covered in vines.

"What's this?' Peter asked and he got off his horse. Susan, Lucy and Edmund followed suit. "It looks familiar," he added.

Susan nodded. "As if from a dream," she agreed. "Or a dream of a dream," she added.

Edmund and Lucy's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Spare Oom!" they both said in unison and they wondered off, leaving Peter and Susan rolling their eyes.

"Edmund!" Peter shouted. "Lucy!" Susan shouted and then shook her head.

"Not again," she complained.

"Ed, Lu?" Peter asked.

Edmund grinned. "Pete come on," he urged happily and they walked, ducking tree branches and into what looks like a small room filled with coats.

"These aren't branches," Peter noted.

Susan looked at them and gasped. "They're coats," she whispered.

They all started to shout and they stumbled out of a wardrobe. When they looked at each other, they found that they were all the same age as they were when they first entered.

Lucy and Edmund smiled, remembering what happened the first time they stumbled out of the wardrobe but Peter and Susan looked shocked and confused. They heard the door creaked open and saw Professor Kirke walking in, carrying a cricket ball.

"Oh!" he said. "There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" he asked making all of the siblings smiled at each other.

Peter grinned. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you sir," he answered and caught the cricket ball when Professor Kirke threw it at him.

"Try me," Professor Kirke said and they all smiled at each other and started to tell about their adventures in Narnia. At night time, Edmund and Lucy walked hand in hand to the wardrobe, wearing dressing gowns, boots and their pyjamas. They looked at each other and Edmund nodded.

Lucy released Edmund's hand and was about to open the door when a voice stopped her.

"I don't think you'll get in that way," Professor Kirke said, hiding in the shadows. Edmund smiled sadly. "You see I've already tried," he added.

"Will we ever go back?" she asked and Edmund nodded.

"Of course we will Lu," he said and Professor Kirke smiled at them.

He nodded. "Oh I expect so!" he agreed with Edmund. "But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it," he added. They started to walk towards the door when Professor Kirke said, "All the same, it's best to keep your eyes open," and they walked out, not noticing the wardrobe door opening nor hearing Aslan's roar. But as Aslan said before, Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. Though the next time they will come back, they will find Narnia a more dark place then they'll remember.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT! NARNIA: NEVER LET GO IS DONE! Thank you to all of those who reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. It means so much to me. However I decided that I will not be doing an epilogue. Who wants me to do Prince Caspian? Leave me an answer in your review! **

**Thank you**

**:) **

**PRINCESS PEVENSIE!**


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **The sequal Never Let Go 2: Prince Caspian is up for the people who don't know :)

Please read and review the story if you want me to do chapter 7.

Thank You :)

Regards; Princesspevensie


End file.
